The Passing Of Love Through Time
by Strawberry-Yaoi Fangurl
Summary: Post manga/anime. It's been a month since Kagome started her life in the feudal era, but something is off. Is Kagome hiding something from Inuyasha? If so, why? They learn what true trust is as they battle new foes and one or two extra little friends. Sorry for bad summary. Includes all couples. InuKag MiroSan KogAya even SeshRin
1. True Love Has Secrets

The Passing Love Through Time

**To make it perfectly clear now and for all my soon to be posted stories. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OF ANY SORT!**

_*Anything that is written in Italic are thoughts of the characters*_

Introduction:

It's been over a month since I decided to stay in the feudal era with InuYasha. Since then InuYasha and I have been happily married, and I have learned and gotten used to my new permanent life. Sango and Miroku have birthed one pair of twins since my arrival, giving them a total of 5 children. Rin is living cheerfully with Kaede, with weekly visits from Sesshomaru and Joken. InuYasha and Miroku are still a great team when it comes to there Demon Vanquishing business. And recently . . . it could be a little bit better around here.

(Coughs and vomits) "Ug, this is starting to get annoying." This was the second time I was violently sick today.

"Kagome, are you still feeling ill?" Sango looked at her with a concerned expression. InuYasha, who was a few yards away practicing with Tetsaiga, also looked behind him at his mate with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm okay." I said reassuringly. "Really I think I just probably ate something bad." _I can feel InuYasha's worried expression on me. I don't want him to get suspicious._

"Okay~" Sango let it go, but InuYasha didn't look convinced at all. I picked myself off the ground and headed towards the river to clean myself up, again. I bent down next to the clear stream; I put my hands in and let the cool water run over my fingers before cupping my hands and splashing the cold water on my face.

_I need to pull myself together! If InuYasha gets worried he's gonna go all frantic on me and try to interrogate me. And the last thing I want to do is worry him over nothing._ And right on cue, I turn around to see InuYasha leaning against a tree with a serious look plastered on his face and worry in his eyes.

Kagome walked over to him and he kindly accepted her in an embrace that gave them both a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of their stomachs. He kissed her on the forehead, lingering there longer than needed. _Huh, hasn't got a fever, and she doesn't smell sick. But her scent has definitely changed. It feels like she lost a bit of weight. Then, there are the bags that are starting to form under her eyes._ He pulled away to look at his beautiful mate in his arms. He could have sworn he could feel her ribs right through her kimono, with purplish rings under her chocolaty eyes. The wind blew her hair away from her face revealing the crescent shaped bite mark on the crook of her neck. This mark proved that she belonged to him and only him for the rest of eternity.

"Hey Kagome," InuYasha started, "what have you eaten these past couple of days?" This question surprised Kagome because now that she thought about it, she hasn't really had much appetite this past week. And this was before the vomiting.

"Um," she paused tapping her finger on her chin trying to remember, "I had some stew, and a fish." She finished.

"When?"

"What?"

"When did you eat?" She didn't answer. This was the question Kagome was hoping to avoid after doing the calculations in her head trying to date back to her last full meal that stayed in her stomach. She would be under 24/7 watch after he got the answer to the question. "Kagome." InuYasha's voice now had a hint of annoyance as Kagome played with his long silvery hair trying to avoid his eyes.

"Tum doi ago" she muttered. Knowing InuYasha's ears would pick up every syllable.

"What?" He gasped slightly staring at her in disbelief as she fiddled with the lock of his hair in her hand. She knew he had heard her, but she said it again.

She dropped the strand of hair she was playing with and shut her eyes as she blurted out "Two days ago". She kept her eyes shut, afraid to see his reaction. Her feet suddenly left the ground as he picked her up bridal style and started running and leaping through trees, all the while thoughts quickly running though InuYasha's silvery head.

_ I knew it! I knew she felt thinner! Maybe old Kaede knows of a disease that has these types of symptoms. But first thing's first I gotta get her something to eat and a place where I can talk to her in private. There are still some questions I would like to ask her, but later._ He kept running for a while until they were at least on the other side of the forest when he stopped in front of a great oak that looked like it could be as old as the Sacred Tree or a little younger. He walked towards the tree still holding Kagome in his arms; he stopped a foot away from the trunk. She heard him sigh, and then she stared up at him. She couldn't place the emotion in his eyes before he had sat her down under the tree.

He held her face in his hands as he pecked her on the cheek, then pulled away and gave her one command before disappearing last seen running towards the village. "Stay."

She looked after him as the sound of his feet pounding against the branches and earth faded. _He would usually start jumping straight to conclusions at this point, but instead he ran off. And that look in his eyes . . ._ Her mind wandered back to the image of his eyes. His eyes, holding so much emotion she couldn't even place each emotion that lingered in his golden gaze. She was so lost in thought Kagome didn't notice that she had drifted off into the most peaceful slumber she's had in three days.

xXx

In the meantime, InuYasha was running full speed towards the village and hopefully some answers to his questions.

**Is Kagome keeping something from Inuyasha? Will the old women be able to answer the confused and concerned half demon's questions? What is wrong with Kagome?**

**Sorry to leave you on a slight cliffhanger. I wanted to get a little feedback on my writing so far before I continued the story. So please R&R!**

**Thanks so much! :D**

**3 3**


	2. InuYasha's True Smile

**I Do Not Own InuYasha! Get that straight now!**

I'd like to give a special shout out to all the people that were the first to read and give me their eager reviews that inspired me to write more.

Thanks to:

Inuysha3'sKagome

Kagomethebeautifulmiko

Kate

Shadow

Chapter 2

_Damn, how far did I run from the village?_ InuYasha quickened his pace once the village finally came into sight. Once he entered the village his pace didn't slow, he ran right into the hut that belonged to the old miko Kaedae. The only thing giving away his presents and speed was the cloud of dust that still lingered in the air.

Kaedae was just organizing some herbs she had just picked on the floor, with Shippou sleeping on a bed of hay in the corner. Suddenly a wind blew through the hut and the fire flickered, she didn't have to look up to know who it was. The heavy breathing of the worried hanyou gave it away every time.

"Yes InuYasha? What do ye need?" She still didn't look up and continued organizing the herbs as InuYasha came to sit beside her on the floor. After finally placing the last stem in the correct pile she looked up to see him in his classic I-need-help-but-I'm-too-embarressed-and-stubborn-to-ask-for-it-position. He was sitting like a dog with his fluffy white ears down, lips slightly pouting, and eyes staring at his hands sitting on the floor nervously twitching. "What is bothering ye so InuYasha?"

"It's Kagome."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah." He paused for a second thinking of her smiling face. "I think she's sick but I think she's trying to hide it from me for some reason." _Why would Kagome try so hard to hide it from me?_

_For once I actually have to agree with InuYasha, Kagome has been acting strangely out of character. But on the other hand, ever since they finally vowed their love for each other he's been known to overreact when it comes to Kagome._ Kaedae thought back to all those times from this past month.

**Flashback**

InuYasha comes running though the door panting. "Kaedae quick! I need you to bring bandages, water, and any herbs that can stop infections!"

"What's wrong InuYasha?" The old woman looked worriedly at the hanyou fearing the worst. "Shippou quick, hurry out to the garden and get the herbs! And after that try to find Rin."

"What happened?" She asked once the young one was out of the hut.

"It's horrible."

"What?" He didn't respond, hiding his eyes under his bangs. "InuYasha?"

"Kagome cut her pinkie on a rose bush!" He said in a slow sorrow filled tone.

The room fell silent as the woman stared at the half demon. "InuYasha," He looked up at her, "where is Kagome?"

"She should be sitting on the ground waiting for me to return."

"Is she bleeding?"

"A little."

"Is she dying?"

"No, but-"

"Is she poisoned?"

"Well no-"

"Then why are ye reacting so badly to a tiny cut?"

He didn't answer immediately, for a few minutes he just stared at the floor when he finally muttered in a small voice, "'Cause I was just worried about her, okay?"

The old woman sighed, "That's all I needed to hear" She got up from her spot on the floor and came to the door and yelled "Shippou there is no need for those medicinal herbs anymore, just go off and find Rin." The fox demon nodded his head before placing the basket down and running off the find the girl off in the nearby woods.

**End of Flashback**

She gave her attention back to the still worried half demon sitting in front of her probably with many questions on his mind. She knows he means well, but no one can help but get annoyed of InuYasha when he starts getting on everyone's nerves. "InuYasha can you tell me some of her symptoms?"

"Um, let's see. . ." his mind wondered where to being, "She hasn't had much appetite, she doesn't get much sleep, and when she does she sleeps almost the entire day, she's been having a couple headaches, and-" Sango just then walked in with one of her children, Mika, at her heels,

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I just had a quick question for Kaedae but if you're in the middle of something I can come back later."

"Nonsense Sango come on in," He motioned the demon slayer and child to join them "Now where was I? Oh yeah, and the newest one is that sometimes in the morning or evenings she throws up or just gets sudden stomach pains."

As InuYasha named each of the symptoms, Kaedae slowly came to one conclusion. Sango got it right off the bat as soon as she heard the "newest symptom". The women stared at each other as they thought at the same time, one thing.

_Kagome is pregnant._

. . .

Kagome was still under the tree sleeping where InuYasha had left her. And at the moment she was dreaming.

**Kagome's Dream**

_Huh? Where am I? What's going on?_ Kagome was sitting in her old 7th grade health classroom, with her teacher Mrs. Degrate standing in front of her. She was sitting in a desk in her old school uniform but she was the only one there, then Mrs. Degrate started talking.

"Now one of the most common symptoms is of course the missed period. But other symptoms include as time progresses cramps, headache, nausea, vomiting, loss of appetite, and sometimes excessive amounts of sleep." _Wow, she sounds like a pregnancy test commercial._

Then, the scene changed. She was standing up still in her school uniform but she couldn't see. She was surrounded by a bluish-gray fog that was swirling around her causing her hair to fly in every which way direction. Then a path cleared, someone was walking towards her. She saw a small shadow barely higher than her knees coming close to her, skipping. Then it ran into her.

When she looked down she saw a child in a red fire rat kimono, its hair was long and silver with a couple stripes of black. And sitting on top of its head was a pair of fluffy dog ears, black at the tips and the same silver color at the base. But what shocked Kagome the most was her face, her face looked like InuYasha's face as a child with a female essence. And to top it off, staring back at her where a pair of large, round, dark chocolate eyes.

Her eyes, Kagome's eyes.

The girl let out a laugh that sounded like wind chimes in a valley, high pitched and happy. It sounded like the way Kagome used to laugh whenever she was playing with her dad and mom. When she smiled though, she had InuYasha's great smile whenever he did. A big, glorious, goofy and child-like grin with fangs overlapping her bottom lip. She could hear her laugh, but she kept mouthing a word. A single word over and over, but Kagome couldn't hear her talk. _What is she saying? It looks like she's mouthing_ she stared at the girl one last time as she mouthed the word. "Mommy" she heard the child's voice say it then, it sounded distant, but she heard it.

Tears blurred her vision as she bent down and gave the child a hug. _She feels so warm._ She closed her eyes holding the child closer to her, but when she opened her eyes she was hugging her knees. And instead of being surrounded by fog, she was surrounded by the trees, flowers, sounds and smells of the feudal era, the place where she proudly calls home.

Her eyes were still filled with tears as they fell down her cheek. She felt so happy when she felt the child in her arms, but she also felt sad like she missed her. Before she woke up from her dream, she had a feeling, a feeling like; she was going to see her again.

Her mind flew back to the one word she heard the small child say. "Mother." _Mother? Why would she call me mother? How could I-_ Her thoughts were caught off as painful cramps quickly rose into her abdomen. And just like the final piece of a puzzle, it all clicked into place.

_I'm . . ._

**. . .**

"She's WHAT?" InuYasha asked staring at the slayer and child, miko, and now awake fox demon.

"You heard her InuYasha, Kagome is most likely pregnant." Sango said picking up Mika. "I know the signs InuYasha; I've been pregnant four times. Although we can't go jumping to conclusions quite yet. Kaedae, do you think it would be wise for us to watch her for a few more days?"

"Maybe, if I'm correct she is at least at the one month or 3 weeks stage. If Kagome really is pregnant the obvious signs will start to appear soon. But what do ye say InuYasha?" The woman looked at InuYasha. "InuYasha?"

"InuYasha." The slayer called, but InuYasha couldn't hear them calling his name. On the outside InuYasha was just staring at the floor with a blank expression, but in his mind, his thoughts were going wild.

_Kagome . . . My Kagome . . . is . . . pregnant! With __**our**__ child! When did she become pregnant? How come I didn't notice it? What will it be? I hope it's a girl, just like Kagome. Actually I don't really mind the gender; I just hope he/she will have Kagome's eyes. I could never get sick of her eyes. They're such a pretty shade of brown, and no matter what her facial expression is her eyes always seem to smile. _InuYasha smiled to himself. _I could never have dreamed I would be this happy._ All he could think about now was wanting to share this moment with his mate. This reminded him the other reason why he had come here; he snapped out of his own little world and his eyes met with the old miko's.

"Hey Kaedae, is there still some grilled fish left?"

"Why yes, there are two left."

"May I take them back for Kagome?"

"Of course InuYasha." She smiled at him.

"I'll get them!" Shippou announced energetically jumping off of Kaedae's shoulder to go fetch them; he was overjoyed that Kagome was going to have a child.

"Thanks Shippou." InuYasha thanked the little fox demon from over his shoulder as his face set on a gentle smile as he wondered back into his mind.

_I'm just so happy. I'm so happy I could jump for joy. I'm so happy I could kiss Shippou. Hell, I'm so happy I'd kiss Miroku if I had too. And that's sayin' something! But why would Kagome keep it from me? How long had she known? No need to worry, knowing her she was probably afraid of my reaction. Heck, I'm even a little scared of my reaction. _He felt a tap on his shoulder; he looked down as a smiling Shippou holding two warm grilled fish wrapped in cloth to keep warm.

"Thanks Shippou." He ruffled the small demons hair, "Well, thanks for all your help. I'll see ya later!" And with that he leapt through the door with a large grin on his face.

"He seems happy." Sango commented, breaking the silence in the hut.

"Very" the old miko added.

"And that smile of his,"

"I know" Shippou chimed in and made a slightly frightened face, "It's kinda creepy." A shiver ran down his spine remembering that smile of his. It scared him more than InuYasha's cold-blooded murder face when he used go full blooded demon.

**Well here is chapter two and I hope you all enjoy it! Please read and review and give me your feedback. And tell your friends to check it out too!**

**If you like my writing go to my profile to find the link to the first chapter of a book I have been working on. I hope to be publishing more soon!**


	3. How Love Connects

**Before reading this chapter, go to my profile and click on the link that's next to ****The Passing Of Love Through Time Chapter 3****. After you hit that link, hit the button that says "Play All" and listen to the music while you read it, you don't have to but it will make it a lot more emotional.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews so far! Remember I don't own InuYasha. Anyway I'm sorry I didn't update it yesterday, I was a little preoccupied with reading all my viewers stories. So enjoy this next chapter! **

_Anything that is written in italics are thoughts of characters._

Chapter 3

"I'm pregnant," even saying it out loud it still shocked her as she paced back and forth. "I'm pregnant." She said it in a much softer tone as she stopped and smiled as she wrapped her arms around her abdomen, closing her eyes remembering the warm smiling child from her dreams. _She looked so perfect, but as long as the child belongs to InuYasha, I wouldn't care what they look like. _ The picture of the child's face lingered in her mind, as questions started to form.

_I wonder how long I've been pregnant. I wonder if InuYasha knew before I did. If not, how am I going to tell him? How will he react?_ Her smile disappeared as she imagined exactly how he would react, it was simple, he would just go into shock. _I've seen him when we had to baby sit Sango and Miroku's kids; he is always just plain miserable as the kids giggle, and laugh and sometimes ask him to pick them up. And the worst is when he gets a deadly look in his eyes whenever they touch or pull on his ears._

_If that's how he reacts to the children of others, how will he react to a child of his own?_ Kagome shook her head violently trying to clear the thoughts from her head like an Etch-A-Sketch. _I need to calm down, I'm not InuYasha and I can't see inside his mind. So I really can't tell how he is going to react. But the most important thing now if trying to figure out how to tell him._ Kagome sighed heavily. _ That's the easiest part, as soon as possible. I hate keeping secrets from InuYasha; it makes me feel like a traitor. And he's already onto me because he doesn't know what the symptoms mean and he thinks I'm sick or something. He'll back soon, so I'll tell him then. But first I think I need to try to calm down._

While all these thoughts were swarming in her head, she started pacing again and her heart beat picked up. She sat down under the tree again and closed her eyes while taking deep breaths trying to get her heart rate back to normal. After taking multiple deep breaths, she cleared her mind and tried to just keep the image of the child in her mind. Her head slowly rose as she heard bare feet land on the soft grass a few feet away from her.

She opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head to meet the gaze of her mate. His eye had great longing in them, and like something was something bothering him. She stood up slowly not breaking eye contact, "InuYasha?"

**. . .**

_There she is, Kagome. And she's carrying __**our**__ child. I can't take it anymore!_ Without even knowing it, he ran to Kagome and had his lips crushing against hers. His strong arms wrapped around her upper body and shoulders and pinned her arms to her side as he lifted her from the ground trying to intensify the kiss. His heart was overflowing with happiness; he took a deep breath tightening his grip on her still while taking in the scents.

Kagome, the scent of warm sugar and honey mixed with sakura blossoms. His scent, the scent of a sweet peppermint pine forest and the free wind. And their child's, it smelled of warm spices mixed with pine and peppermint as it's wrapped by the scent of a pure falling waterfall. These scent hitting his nose as he took deep breaths in, enjoying it to the full extent.

He finally broke away from Kagome's lips, but they didn't leave her skin as he leaned his lips upon her forehead. Thus allowing himself to be drowned in their scents as he nuzzled his nose into Kagome's hair. He felt heat flood across his lips as Kagome's body against his flushed. He chuckled, then once again only to himself as he felt Kagome flush even deeper.

He finally relaxed his grip on her as he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away so he could get a good look at her, then just started staring in awe. This beautiful and remarkable woman belonged to him, and only him. And she held his heart in the palm of her hand just from looking at her, or thinking of her. Right now her face was flushed, and her eyes were wandering somewhere else, but in his eyes she still looked breathtaking. _It's now or never! I can't stand it for another minute for me to be standing here all happy without sharing it with her. I just need to come out and say it, but slowly._

**. . .**

Kagome was standing as still as possible allowing her heart to go back to its normal pace and face to return to its normal color, but she was still flustered from the kiss he had just given her. She kept her eyes averted so she wouldn't blush again from him staring at her with that much love and compassion in his eyes.

"Kagome," her eyes met InuYasha's again in a flash as he spoke her name with a gentle tone to match his facial expression. "Um, it's about your illness." _Oh no, I have to tell him!_

And they blurted out at the same time, "Your/I'm Pregnant!" Both of their eyes widened as they looked at each other in shock. And for a few minutes just stared at each other just like that, before their facial expressions softened as they both started to laugh.

After they let out their laughs of relief and joy, they sat under the tree together just staring at the sky. Neither knew what to say as the wind blew against their skin.

"Kagome-" InuYasha started to say but was cut off as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug, with a huge smile across her face as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Kagome?" The tears continued to fall down her face as he wrapped his arms around her trembling body, returning the embrace while his gentle smile spread across his face.

"I'm sorry InuYasha," Kagome choked out in between tears, "it's just that, I was so scared to tell you at first. And now turns out you know, and we can share the news, together, and all I can feel is happiness." She held him tighter. "Happiness that together, we can give this child more than enough love any two parents can give." InuYasha sighed and started stroking her hair to comfort her as the shaking started to slow and her grip on his kimono started to relax. "But I still have one question for you InuYasha."

"Huh?" He slightly gasped at her question, Kagome pulled away so she could look at him.

"InuYasha," she started to ask as another tear started to roll down her cheek, "do you want this child?" His face was frozen for a second before melting into a gentle smile as he lifted his hand to wipe away the tears on her beautiful face. As he did, Kagome closed her eyes and leaned her cheek into his gentle touch as he caressed her cheek.

"Kagome," he breathed his voice barely a whisper, "of course I want this child. As soon as I went to Kaedae's and she told me that you were pregnant, all I wanted to do was hold you in my arms as we celebrated the child. **Our** child, I wanted nothing more than to share this happy feeling with you. And now that I am doing just that, I can't remember being this happy except the moment you said you loved me and promised to marry me." His voice cracked a couple times.

Kagome opened her eyes to look into his now teary ones, feeling a warm feeling spread between them as she took his hand that was placed on her face and laid on upon her abdomen, when their child was at this moment, growing.

InuYasha leaned forward so that his forehead was against hers. They both closed their eyes and stayed that way for ten minutes until both their eyes snapped open to the sound of Kagome's stomach.

"I guess she has to eat, huh?" Kagome chuckled.

"'She'?" he looked at her questionably as he pulled out the wrapped fish from inside his kimono.

She explained her dream to InuYasha and the child that she saw in it, making sure to describe her to the full extent. All while she happily ate the fish InuYasha had given her, and while the wind blew leaves and flowers all around them. Then she proceeded to explain how after the dream she put it all together and discovered the pregnancy. But pretty soon as the fish were finished they got off topic and started talking of old memories and adventures they had during the time of the Shikon No Tama. And for the next few hours, they didn't act like a married couple expecting a child, but old friends remembering memories and sharing laughs together.

It all had to end when the sky started showing off beautiful shades of pink and orange as the sun started to sink towards the horizon.

"Well," InuYasha started, he took the cloth from the fish and tucked it into his kimono and stood up holding a hand out to his mate. "shall we?"

She looked at his face as she nodded her head; she took his hand as he gently pulled her up. Then gently picked her up bridal style, and held her as if she were the most precious thing to him, and she was. And he started running towards the village, both of them with smiles on their faces. Neither of them thinking of how the rest of their friends would react.

**Thanks so much to all who have reviewed this story! Please continue doing so, I'd love to hear all your feedback. And send me a private message if you want to see a certain character or thing happen in the story, I'd love to hear your suggestions for the story.**


	4. A Happy Celebration

**I'M SO HAPPY! I JUST BOUGHT ALL 3 VOLUMES OF THE InuYasha O.S.T.! OMFG! So to celebrate, I'm going to write another chapter for all of you since I'm on a roll! Love you all!**

**This is an original story so if you copy without quotes or call it your own it is plagiarism. **

_Anything written in italics is thoughts that belong to the characters._

Chapter 4

InuYasha and Kagome sped threw the woods, their shadow following on the grass as they ran away from the setting sun. Beautiful shades of pink, red, orange, and purple reflected on InuYasha's long silver hair and danced on Kagome's face as he let her head lean against his shoulder as he carried her bridal style.

_Ug, oh no I think I'm gonna be sick, and I'm getting really dizzy._ She had been living here with InuYasha for a month but she had been carried before, but this was the first time she actually felt motion sick from it. She gave out a loud groan as she closed her eyes and buried her face deeper into his shoulder.

InuYasha looked down at the sound of her groaning and fidgeting. "Kagome," He looked at her questionably as he slowed down and was not far from the village but he stopped anyway. "Kagome, are you feeling okay?"

"InuYasha," She muttered into his kimono "can you put me down I think I'm gonna throw up." And sure enough right on cue, Kagome's stomach started to churn and grind. InuYasha could smell it coming he swiftly, but still gently put Kagome down on the ground on her knees. Then he took the red ribbon that held the top layer of the top of his firerat kimono in place and used it to tie Kagome's hair back so it wouldn't get in the way.

Kagome bent over sick, with InuYasha rubbing her back while the kimono top started falling away to reveal the white undershirt under the red layer. After a couple of minutes, Kagome stood up after emptying the contents of her stomach to the poor green grass in front of her. Kagome's eyes started to droop, she was tired from the course of events from the day, but now she was just plain drained off all energy.

InuYasha walked over to her and gracefully picked her up bridal style once again being sure to be gentle to not want to make her sick again. But Kagome didn't notice, for as soon as her feet left the ground and her head lay against his shoulder once again, she fell into a peaceful slumber dreaming of the child. InuYasha smiled down at his wife, she looked so peaceful. A chilly wind went through the air and caused Kagome to get goose bumps. InuYasha slipped of the top of his kimono and wrapped it around Kagome, then sped off towards the village.

**. . .**

A few hours ago, InuYasha had come in here looking for answers, and left with a creepy smile spread across his face. Through those few hours, Miroku had joined Sango, Mika, Shippou and Kaede as they had a small celebration in honor of Kagome's pregnancy. Now the sun was just setting and everyone was having a good time talking and celebrating.

Shippou had taken out small colorful explosives that were unharmfull and just for fun. Mika and Shippou had a great time setting them off as they sent patterns of colorful smoke in the air of the hut, each one having a different scent. Thankfully these scents were made so they wouldn't harm any demons' sensitive smell. Miroku, Sango and Kaede all watched and laughed while giving a small applause once they ran out. Then they started doing reenactments of Kagome and InuYasha when they all first met, they all had practically fallen over laughing at that one. Shippou had a hard time trying not to laugh as he tried to mimic InuYasha's deep throat voice. Once things have settled down and everyone regained their breath from the laughter, Shippou and Mika had fallen asleep on the hay cot in the corner while everyone else was having a soft conversation.

"Can you believe it," the monk said staring at his beautiful wife leaning against him, "InuYasha and Kagome are finally starting a family."

"Yeah I wonder how much it will change them." Sango added "Parenthood can be a wonderful thing but it can have bumps in the road. I still feel so guilty for all the things I did to Miroku due to my violent mood swings."

"Darling I don't mean to offend you but 'violent' is an understatement." He said with a slightly fearful face. But Sango just laughed and cuddles closer to him.

"The worst part for me were the nightmares, they all seemed so real. And they were so scary I woke up many times in the night sobbing." Sango's face fell remembering them, Miroku put his arm around her and comforted her making her smile once more.

_Three years_ Kaede thought, _it's been three years since they've been wed and they act as though they were just celebrating the wedding feast_._ Aye how love can move us all like so._

The sun was just about to set when Shippou jumped up and away from the bed careful not to wake the 2 year old Mika. The three adults looked up from the conversation and looked at the kitsune. "The lovely couple's home." He stated with a smile.

They all quietly ran to the door in time to see InuYasha walking through the village towards his home. Kagome was asleep in his arms and smiling in her dreams, with the top of InuYasha's kimono wrapped around her and the ribbon that usually held it up was tied through Kagome's raven hair. InuYasha kept looking down at her as he smiled gently as he started to climb the hill that led to their hut.

No one knew why, but the location of the hut was up a hill a little ways away from the shrine and the village. Giving them privacy and comfort, and always a quiet place.

"They look happy." Miroku whispers.

"Yeah," Sango sighs, "they do."

"Reminds me of how we looked when you first got pregnant."

"Are you kidding, this is what we looked like two months after we found out. The first time we found out I was petrified."

"You weren't the only one," Miroku included, "I was scared of the coming mood swings."

"And you had a right to be." Shippou jumped in.

"So are we all happy for InuYasha and Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"Yes." They all said together.

"Good then ye should go back to your hut and put your children to bed. I believe the rest of your children are with Rin at the hut."

"Thank you very much for your hospitality Kaede." Miroku thanked bowing to the old miko.

"Yeah thanks Kaede." Sango thanked as she picked up Mika in her arms. "We'll be going now."

The married couple walked out of the hut with young Mika in Sango's arms, Shippou following shortly afterward.

"And Shippou, where are ye going?" Kaede asked.

"I need to go out and make more tricks, I was planning on having a big training day tomorrow and I need to be fully supplied."

"Aye, but be careful."

"I will."

**. . .**

Kagome and InuYasha made it back to their hut, the evening breeze blowing through the door and windows as InuYasha set Kagome down on the cot, covered her with a blanket, and started a fire. InuYasha quickly made himself some soup before cleaning up and putting out the fire. InuYasha then washed his face and readied for bed before climbing into the cot, holding Kagome close to his chest as he drifted off. But Kagome was not going to have a peaceful dream tonight . . .


	5. Their Okurimono

**This is an original story so if you copy without quotes or call it your own it is plagiarism. **

_Anything written in italics is thoughts that belong to the characters._

**Last time on The Passing Of Love Through Time . . .**

Kagome and InuYasha made it back to their hut, the evening breeze blowing through the door and windows as InuYasha set Kagome down on the cot, covered her with a blanket, and started a fire. InuYasha quickly made himself some soup before cleaning up and putting out the fire. InuYasha then washed his face and readied for bed before climbing into the cot, holding Kagome close to his chest as he drifted off. But Kagome was not going to have a peaceful dream tonight . . .

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**Kagome's Dream**

Kagome was standing in the middle of InuYasha forest, with the sacred tree in front of her. The autumn leaves swirling around her as the wind blew the scent of a waterfall and peppermint. The mark in the bark still there from where Kagome had released InuYasha from so long ago. Except a branch had grown out of it with a single white flower bloomed at the very tip of the branch. And in the next moment, there she was, Kagome's daughter. She was perfectly balanced on the branch on the tips of her toes, smiling down at her mother as the wind blew her long silvery hair out of the way of her face. Revealing familiar, soft, chocolate molten eyes.

She bends down, and using the branch like a diving board, jumps off and does a single flip and lands gracefully in front of Kagome. In her sing-song voice which is barely over a whisper, she says, "Hold out your hand." Kagome followed her instructions, and in her hand two necklaces were dropped. They both were almost identical to the one that was hanging around the girls neck. It was a small oval crystal that had no distinct color, it seemed to always change color. It hung just over her heart wrapped with a white ribbon, the ones in Kagome's hand had a gold ribbon and the other had a light pink ribbon.

"What are these?" Kagome asked her daughter in confusion.

"These are Kanjo no Kesshos, or crystals of feelings. This way you, dad, and I can communicate without the need of sleep. I thought it was the perfect gift, I need to go now so keep them close to your heart." She said and smiled, then she disappeared as the scene changed.

Now Kagome found herself in a dark room, with a wooden floor. She could hardly hear a thing but she smelled something awful. Then small torches lit revealing a horrible sight. She was in a small wooden room, the floor was covered in blood. But the most horrible thing of all is what was hanging on the wall, her friends. But they were chained no the wall by daggers, and hung by thorny vines, and the worst part of all, they all had their eyes open showing lifelessness in them all. A scream was heard, Kagome looked away from the horrifying artifacts on the wall only to find something that made her heart stop.

There at the other end of the room was her daughter, beaten, bruised and bleeding. Being held with a dagger to her neck by Naraku. The girl screamed and struggled, "Mom!"

"No don't touch her!" Kagome tried to run forward, but she was restrained by chains that had found its way around her wrist. Naraku just laughed his dark, evil laugh that Kagome knew well. He threw the girl to the ground raising the dagger above his head. Then everything went in slow motion, Naraku's dagger coming down, Kagome's tears falling all while the girl, the target of the dagger screamed, "Kagome!"

"Kagome!" InuYasha's voice finally broke through the nightmare and caused Kagome to sit bolt upright as the tears continued to fall from her eyes as she took in the familiar surroundings. She was back at the hut, on the cot, in InuYasha's arms. She looked up to meet with InuYasha's eyes filled with concern, and not nothingness.

"InuYasha!" Kagome sobbed, as she buried her face into InuYasha's already soaked chest. _How much was I crying?_ She clenched her fists tighter, but flinched when she felt a pain coming from her right hand. She leaned away from InuYasha and slowly opened her hand. There, sitting there in the palm of Kagome's hand, were the Kanjo no Kesshos. Kagome's eyes bulged in amazement.

"Kagome what are those? And are you okay?" She looked up at InuYasha who had bewilderment and concern in his eyes.

"Yeah," she sighed "Yeah I'm fine InuYasha." She sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "These are a gift from our daughter." She said as she placed the jewel with the gold ribbon around his neck and the pink one around hers.

He smiled and hugged her close, he still had many questions but they could wait for the morning. He kissed her forehead then gently brought them both down against the pillows, Kagome's eyes already started to droop. "You can tell me all about our little okurimono after you get some sleep, right now try to relax." Kagome's eyes slowly closed and her muscles relaxed as InuYasha stroked her hair.

_He called her our 'okurimono'. He called her our gift. And she is, she is 'our little okurimono'. What a perfect name for her. Okurimono._

Those where the last few thoughts that went through Kagome's mind as she drifted off into a peaceful dreamless slumber with InuYasha at her side, holding her close as the sun just started to rise.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it isn't as amazing as the other chapters but I hope you like it. I have a few questions for you all to answer to just send me a private message with the answers to them.<strong>

**(1) Is there enough romance in the story? If not should there be more or less?**

**(2) Should there be action in the story?**

**(3) Are there any certain characters you want to show up in the story in the next coming chapters?**

**Thanks for all your help! I hope to be writing soon!  
><strong>


	6. A HeartWarming Beginning

**All 3 volumes of the InuYasha O.S.T. just came in! OMFG! But I'd like to thank everyone who responded to the questions and gave me some amazing ideas. I'll do my best to add them all in, and I'll to my best to make the characters show. And don't cry, this is only the first part of the chapter. I'll update ASAP. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**This is an original story so if you copy without quotes or call it your own it is plagiarism. **

_Anything written in italics is thoughts that belong to the characters._

Chapter 6

Kagome opened her eyes slowly allowing them to adjust to the light flowing in from the windows. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head, her body felt heavy, but well rested. She was looking around the hut, enjoying the beautiful morning, but she noticed she was lacking one husband. She started to panic then looked out the window and realized something, _Since when is the sun so high in the sky during the morning_. Kagome started to get up but a head rush hit her before she could make it to her feet, she smiled.

_I guess InuYasha let me sleep in after I scared him like that last night. That softy._ Laughing was heard outside. _Hm, sounds like everyone is having a good time. _Kagome could easily make out InuYasha's voice from the rest, his was the loudest and growing louder. _I should probably get up so I can see what all the fuss is about._ Kagome stood up easily this time and was brushing off her priestess kimono when InuYasha walked in. He had a smile and his face, his cheeks red from laughing, and was still slightly chuckling when his eyes met Kagome's.

His smile then became gentle as he started walking towards her, "Hey,"

"Hey" Kagome replied back in a cheerful voice as she saw his glittering Kanjo no Kessho still hanging around his neck.

"How'd ya sleep?" He asked as he gave Kagome a warm hug.

"Good, thanks for letting me sleep in." Kagome looked away from his gaze with her cheeks turning a slight pink. _Idiot! Why am I blushing? We're married after all. Jeez._

"Feh, it was nothing. I thought you could use the extra sleep after you scared the hell out of me last night." He said this an a joking tone, Kagome was so happy to see him in such a good mood.

"Sorry." Kagome re-met his gaze.

"Feh, don't apologize. It's just one of the symptoms of pregnancy." Kagome's face froze, and pulled away from the embrace so she could look at him. "What?" He asked his smile disappearing.

"Since when do you know all about pregnancy?" Kagome questioned him.

"I talked to Kaede while you were asleep. I just had a couple questions about her." Kagome knew that the "her" he was referring too was their child that had given them the crystals around their necks so they could communicate with each other. It cheered Kagome up so much to know that he cared so much about their child. "Oh speaking of 'her'," InuYasha suddenly said causing Kagome to jump out of her day dreaming, "I got to talk to her this morning." His smile widened.

"Really?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she looks a lot like you. Especially her eyes." InuYasha started to faze off into his own little world.

"You got to see her?" InuYasha came back to reality after hearing the question.

"Huh? Oh yeah! She and I talked for a bit, and she answered some questions that Kaede couldn't answer. For instance," InuYasha continued, "turns out your pregnancy is going to be shorter than a normal human's. It's only going to be about 4-5 months, so we don't have to wait too long to see her."

This surprised Kagome, _well InuYasha sure is excited. And he's got a point, there would be no way I'd be able to wait 9 months in order to see her in person. _Kagome was thinking this all to herself, but InuYasha wasn't done yet.

"And the reason she can contact us is because she inherited some of your priestess powers." He finished excitedly.

"That's great!" Kagome couldn't stop smiling, and neither could InuYasha. _She will be a perfect little gift to our new family. Oh that reminds me!_ "Hey, InuYasha?" Kagome started to ask. InuYasha's excited smile disappeared as he looked at his wife in confusion.

"Yeah?"

"Don' cha think we should name her?" InuYasha looked a little surprised, he was so caught up in admiring her, he never really thought of a name.

"Um, yeah. Watcha have in mind?" InuYasha asked her, hoping she would have some ideas.

"Um . . . I was kinda thinking . . . Okurimono, maybe?"

"Okurimono" InuYasha thought about the name for a bit, "I like it."

"Really?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it-" He didn't get to finish before Kagome brought her lips to his, with a positive electric like pulse coming from her as they wrapped their arms around each other and their eyes closed. They stayed their for a few moments before pulling away with both of their cheeks fully flushed and their breaths labored.

"Come on," InuYasha said taking her hand and leading her towards the door, " We have some guests today." Kagome was a little confused but followed him with their hands still entwined through the door flap and outside.

Once they were outside Kagome looked around, but a large group of people caught her eye. When she looked closer, she gasped at the sight. There, not far from the bottom of the hill were Sango and Miroku each holding one of the two from their newest sets of twins, and also next to them were four wolf demons. Two of them were easy to make out as Ginta and Hakkaku, Koga's right and left hand men. And next to them was Ayame, with her bright red hair in her usual pigtails, she was holding her knees to her chest while leaning against Koga, while he had an arm comfortably around her shoulders as he sat next to her cross-legged.

Under a tree, not far from the group, were Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin was wearing the kimono Sesshomaru had given to her as a gift the last time he came. They were talking, well Rin was talking while Sesshomaru listened and occasionally smirked, while Shippou played with all the rest of the children in a good round of "Human, Human, Naraku". Mika and Sura, the slayers oldest twins, were sitting anxiously next to Haru their younger brother and Shippou, as a red headed boy around the same age as them with a fur outfit on, tapped each on the head until he yelled "Naraku" on someone.

All of these sights warmed her heart, she started down the hill but InuYasha held her hand tightly and stopped her. "InuYasha?" Kagome looked at her husband confused.

"Allow me." He said as he pulled on Kagome's hand and caused her to fall backwards. Only to be caught by InuYasha, bridal style, as he started his way down the large hill at lightning speed.


	7. Look Who's Here

**Okay, here's the second part of the chapter. This part I saw in a dream so I described it the best i could. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**This is an original story so if you copy without quotes or call it your own it is plagiarism. **

_Anything written in italics is thoughts that belong to the characters._

* * *

><p>A Heart-Warming Beginning Part 2<p>

Once InuYasha and Kagome made it to the bottom of the hill, they were thoroughly introduced to the red haired boy who was Ayame and Koga's almost two year old son by the name of Erikku. He had the skin and eyes of his father, along with the loyalty to the wolf demon tribe. But he had the hair and personality of his mother. He was a sweet and caring boy, but as Ayame told, could throw quite a tantrum when he wanted to.

Kagome also got to greet Sesshomaru and for the half-brothers to send a cold exchange between each other before Sesshomaru and Rin went for a walk. As the kids went off to play again with Shippou, Kagome and InuYasha joined the circle of adults with her sitting in InuYasha's lap with his arms wrapped around her waist protectively as they all joined in a friendly conversation.

"So Kagome, how ya been? Haven't seen you since Naraku got destroyed. Where'd ya go after that?" Koga started. Kagome was explained to that he and InuYasha had settled their differences after Koga came to visit to announce Ayame's pregnancy at the time. He and InuYasha weren't on the best of terms, but were past the whole "Mutt-Face" and "Mangy Wolf" thing. That was the last time Koga had visited, but it was over a couple years ago, and this time he came with Ayame and Erikku due to some Wolf Demon Tribe business not far from the village.

"I've been great, I just got stuck back in my time for a while. But now I'm back and I'm here to stay." Kagome answered with a smile.

"Say Koga, what's this Wolf Demon Tribe business you guys traveled all the way down here for?" Miroku asked adjusting the his position so he could hold the child better.

"Well, you see-" Koga started.

"One of the other Wolf Demon Tribes in this area have been having some strange encounters so they wanted us to come down and check it out. The rondevu point is about 5 miles upstream from here." Ayame finished for him.

"Yeah, what she said." Koga chuckled, kissing Ayame on the cheek.

"Speaking of which," Ayame continued, "Kagome could I ask a favor of you and InuYasha?"

"Sure Ayame." InuYasha answered. "What'd ya need?"

"Would it be too much to ask if you could watch Erikku for a few days while Koga and I are taking care of this business?"

"Sure!" Kagome quickly responded, "I'm expecting so I could use the practice with the children." Kagome was really looking forward to it.

"Kagome are you really?" Ginta asked.

"Oh congratulations Kagome!" Ayame said in a real cheerful voice

"That's great!" Hakkaku chimed in.

"Yeah Kagome, congratulations! Hey congrats to you too InuYasha you're gonna be a dad." Koga smiled at InuYasha who responded with his toothy grin and nodded back in thanks.

"Yeah, I'm excited about it, and I'm really proud of her." InuYasha said as he looked down at Kagome who started to blush shyly, only to make InuYasha hug her more closely in response.

"We all are InuYasha." Sango added, but soon after the twins started to cry. "Uh oh, looks like these two are hungry. Here let me take them." Sango said as she stood up and held her other hand out for the child in Miroku's hands.

"No Sango it's okay. Come and let me help you." With that, Miroku stood up as well with the crying child in his hands as the couple headed towards their hut.

"How many kids do they have now? Five?" Koga asked in a slightly joking tone as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"Yup, and they're still not done." InuYasha commented, making everyone chuckled. "I mean if that's how many kids they're gonna have in only three years, imagine how many they're gonna have by their tenth anniversary." Everyone fell quiet for five full seconds trying to imagine it, only to have everyone burst out laughing until their eyes started to tear up and cheeks started to hurt. Ginta and Hakkaku were literally falling over on each other laughing so hard, which only made everyone else laugh even harder.

Time flew by as the group continued to talk until InuYasha looked up at the sky and noted that it was about an hour before sunset. This was his favorite time of day to hunt, when he would be able to catch the last of the day animals as the night ones started to creep out of their holes. _Good it's just about that time, and we're running out of meat anyway._

"Hey Kagome."

"Hm?" She responded looking up at him.

"I think I'm gonna go out hunting for a while, you gonna be okay on your own?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. And don't forget I can always contact you through your Omoi no kesshō, okay?"

"'Omoi no what'?" Ayame asked.

"Omoi no kesshō," Kagome corrected her pointing to the crystals that were hanging around her and InuYasha's necks. Both glowing a soft pink from the happy feeling from her and InuYasha. "They're special crystals we received that allow us to communicate with each other."

"Oh~" The four wolf demons said together as their attention caught to the glowing crystals around the couple's necks.

"Why don't you and Ayame come too Koga." InuYasha suggested breaking their attention away from the Omoi no kesshōs. "You guys are going on a couple days journey right? Well this ain't mountain life hunting, but its still pretty good. you could stock up."

"Sounds pretty good." Koga friendlily agreed. "Whad ya say babe, you up for it?" He asked Ayame.

"Nah, I think I'll stay behind with Kagome. But you two go have fun." She answered with a smile.

"Hey you two are also welcome to come." InuYasha said directing it to Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Nah, we won't go hunting. We'll stay here and help Shippou watch the kids."

"Okay if you say so." Kagome stood up so InuYasha could get up and give her a passionate kiss before running off towards the forest while yelling, "You comin' Koga?" behind him as he disappeared into the forest.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." Koga gave Ayame a peck on the cheek before getting up and running towards where InuYasha was last seen at top speed. Even though he lost the sacred jewel shards in his legs, he was still pretty fast.

I was still staring after InuYasha, when Ayame chimed in. "You really love him, don't you?"

"More than anything in the world." I said hazily, still staring after him. We all stayed that way and stayed in silence until Sango walked up to us and broke the silence.

"Hey, where'd InuYasha and Koga go?" Sango asked

"They went off hunting." Ayame answered for me, causing me to snap out of my daze.

"Oh, I just came back to get my kids. Miroku said he was going to take care of dinner and the kids."

"We can take the kids back to your hut." Hakkaku volunteered.

"Really?" Sango asked

"Yeah, we can take them back. And you girls can go talk and have a good time." Ginta assured.

"Okay~. Are you sure?" Sango asked one more time.

"Yup don't worry about a thing."

"Okay then, tell Miroku I went to Kagome's."

"Will do." Hakkaku called over his shoulder as he and Ginta headed over to the group of kids and helped Shippou get them herded and headed towards Sango's hut.

"Haha, I see they have become top notch babysitters." Kagome commented as the three women started their journey up the big hill that lead to her hut.

"Yeah, they were a real help with Erikku when he was younger." Ayame said as they made it to the hut.

"You guys make yourselves at home, I'm just gonna start dinner. Okay?" Kagome said as they walked into the hut through the flap.

The three girls went into the hut, and started talking and laughing while Kagome cut vegetables, and the rest of the meat, as she started to prepare the stew. All the kids, Miroku, Shippou, Hakkaku, and Ginta were all at Miroku's enjoying stew of their own as the kids laughed and giggled. All while InuYasha and Koga were out enjoying a nice, adrenaline pumping, hunting trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. I did my best to add all your suggestions that you asked for from the previous chapter's questions. Tell me if I missed anything. I'm not done yet, and I'm working on the action chapter soon to come. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! FOR ME?<br>**


	8. The Threat Blooms

**I think I'm gonna make this chapter in InuYasha's POV. But I might switch in between him and Kagome, so sorry if you get confused.**

**This is an original story so if you copy without quotes or call it your own it is plagiarism. **

_Anything written in italics is thoughts that belong to the characters_

**Last time on the Passing Of Love Through Time . . .**

The three girls went into the hut, and started talking and laughing while Kagome cut vegetables, and the rest of the meat, as she started to prepare the stew. All the kids, Miroku, Shippou, Hakkaku, and Ginta were all at Miroku's enjoying stew of their own as the kids laughed and giggled. All while InuYasha and Koga were out enjoying a nice, adrenaline pumping, hunting trip.

**Meanwhile in the forest . . .**

InuYasha and Koga had already picked up the scent of a couple boars and were hot on their trail. InuYasha was bounding next to the speeding Koga as they weaved through the trees of the forest keeping to the trail the wild pigs had left.

"Hey InuYasha, they're not far ahead. I think I can run around them and herd them into a corner on the small opening in the southern part of the forest. If I do that will you be able to ambush and kill them?" Koga slightly yelled, they were running side by side but with the wind in their sensitive ears it was still kind of hard to hear.

"Yeah, I could do that, but can you really pull that off?" InuYasha asked him with a doubted look on his face.

"Heh, I may have lost the Sacred Jewel Shards but that doesn't mean I'm no longer fast." Koga smirked.

"Alright," InuYasha said. _I still highly doubt this guy could herd two wild boars into a corner, but I guess I'll let him try. And if worse comes to worse, I swoop in at anytime and just kill the swine._ "Just give me a signal when you want me, and don't mess this up Koga!"

"Same goes to you InuYasha."

"I'll be waiting in the trees." As they both showed a final smirk, InuYasha disappeared from Koga's side as he disappeared and camouflaged into the thick, dark branches of the InuYasha's Forest as the sky started turning the orangey color of the soon setting sun.

Koga meanwhile was speeding ahead and starting to circle and lead the frightened swine into the canines' trap.

InuYasha was sitting on a branch hidden by leaves in the place that was selected as he waited for Koga to show up with the prey and give him the signal. _Feh, just watch this guy completely mess it up in some way or another. But if he makes me late for dinner I swear I'll-_ InuYasha's thoughts were cut off as the air let off a strange scent. _Roses? _Something in front of him caught his attention, on the tip of the branch he was sitting on, was a white rose. The flower was fully bloomed with its snowy petals; it had a single, long thorn that curled like a spiral on the stem and a leaf. But the strangest part was, both the stem and the leaf were pitch-black, and the flower seemed to be moving. The petals where spreading revealing a dark glow coming from the center of the flower, and the thorn seemed to be growing and drawing closer towards InuYasha's still form. The black thorn continued to grow until it was less than a few inches away from InuYasha.

Out from the flower came a girl, her skin was pale and her long, wavy hair was as white as starlight with deep black streaks going from her roots to the curled ends of her hair. Her dress was black silk, the turtle neck top clutched her chest then the skirt flowed from the two torn strips on either side of the skirt.

"So you are the famous InuYasha? I see now why everyone keeps talking about you and your mate the miko." The girl said, but her voice was somewhat of a whisper. _Shit! How does she know me? And how do they know Kagome?_ Questions were running like wildfire in InuYasha's head but the most important one was, _Is she my enemy or friend?_

InuYasha hadn't moved an inch since the girl spoke, so he did not notice as the thorn slowly reach for his hand as it pricked his clawed pointer finger, causing InuYasha to snap out of his frozen daze. As it pulled back a long string of his blood followed the tip of the thorn only to solidify and turn into a soft, silk ribbon the color of blood as the girl took it in her hands and wound it through her fingers. Running her fingers along the ribbon admiring the texture, and bringing it her lips to feel he smooth silk on them. InuYasha just stared as the girl smirked and said, "It was a pleasure to meet you." She bowed, allowing her hand to reach the branch and pull from out of nowhere a rope of thorny white roses that enveloped her body as she disappeared. Roses and all. The only thing that was left was a single white petal sitting in front of InuYasha with the words "I'll be back." written in what seemed like his own blood before disappearing as well, like the girl.

"InuYasha!" InuYasha got snapped back to the present from the yell of Koga giving him to signal to attack. He jumped out of his hiding place and headed straight for one of the panicking pigs, claws raised. He didn't waist time and used his angled hand to go straight through the chest and heart of the first pig. The other one was still squealing and running, panicking even more due to the death of his partner. It gave a final shriek before it fell to the side with a hole through its chest identical to its partners, and its blood dripping from InuYasha's claws.

"Nice job InuYasha," Koga complimented, throwing one of the pigs over his shoulder. "Which one do you want?"

"Feh, I don't really care" InuYasha responded stiffly, throwing the other porker over his shoulder "Let's just get these home so I can clean them up. And besides, I'm starved."

"Yeah I hear ya there. Let's head on back." And with that they took of towards the mouth-watering aroma of Kagome's cooking coming from the InuYasha's warm hut.

During the trip back to the hut InuYasha didn't say a word, but kept a serious look on his face the whole way. Once they made it back to the hut, the canines could hear and smell food and the girls waiting for them inside. Inuyasha could already see Koga's mouth start to water from the smell as they got closer to the door.

"Hey Koga, want me to clean that up for ya?" He asked motioning with his head towards the boar draped over his shoulders.

"Naa, Ayame and I like to put the whole thing directly on a spit. But thanks anyway." He gave InuYasha a toothy grin as he started to head inside.

"Tell Kagome I'll be out here cleaning up the meat." He yelled to the wolf demon before he disappeared behind the flap of the door. He walked around to a little area behind the hut that InuYasha used to clean all their meat. There was a long piece of thick wood for the cleaning and a box of some rock that Kagome told his was called "Salt". She taught him that by keeping the freshly cleaned meat in the box, it will keep the meat from rotting for a while. InuYasha, by using his claws, cut the meat and stripped it of most of the fat, then cut it up into slabs so it will fit into the salt box. After he got all the meat to fit comfortably in the salt box he headed for the stream to wash his claws. As he walked up to the stream and started washing the blood from his claws, he let his mind wander once again.

_What did that girl want? How does she know me? Why did she take my blood? Will she go after Kagome? Is she after something I have? And when did she mean when she said, "I'll be back."?_ The crystal around InuYasha's neck started to turn green and dark purple from his worried and confused thoughts.

"Dad?" Inuyasha looked down at the crystal in wish the voice was coming from. He tapped the crystal once allowing the other holder of the crystal see him and vice versa. The crystal glowed and before him appeared the head and tops of shoulders of his beautiful daughter, brown eyes and all. "Dad is something wrong? Your crystal is telling me your troubled." InuYasha stared at his daughters partially transparent concerned face and couldn't help but smile. _God, she reminds me so much of Kagome._

"Eh, nothing much kiddo. But I met someone that gave me a bad feeling, and I think she's after me and your mom." InuYasha explained.

"Hm, what did she look like?"

"I don't really remember quite well." That was a lie, InuYasha could have sworn he image of her was forever burned into his skull. "All I really remember is that she came out of a white rose." _Okurimono's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the rose, she knows something about her._

'Dad," Okurimono started to ask, slightly shaking, "did the flower have a black stem and leaf, with one leaf and a really curly thorn?"

"Yeah."

"And did this women have long black and white hair with pale skin?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"I've heard of her, and she's not someone you want to know. She's know as the Burakkuson or the Black Thorn. You have to be careful of her dad!" The girls image started to flicker.

"But why?"

"I can't tell you anymore, mom is trying to contact you. I have to go!" With that the young demoness' image disappeared and was replaced by Kagome's warm smile that Inuyasha missed so much during the hunting trip.

"InuYasha come home quickly, your stew's getting cold."

"Okay I'm on my way." Inuyasha smiled at the glowing image of his mate before tapping the crystal twice having the image disappear and he was once again alone and started his way back to the hut. _How did Okurimono know about this Black Thorn person? And is she really that evil? She said to be careful s the most important thing to do is to guard and keep watch of Kagome and young Okurimono. They're the most important thing to me, and they always come first._

**Hey guys sorry you only got a half chapter and probably left a lot of you confused, technology was rebelling against me. Now I have the whole chapter up and I hope you enjoy it and send me your constructive criticism.**


	9. House Guests

**Hey hey hey! Guess who's back! I'm back from my two week vacation better than ever! School starts this week and I'm kinda excited! Even though I was on vacation, I didn't stop writing. I have a journal full of chapters I'm gonna type up and edit so here's the first one. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>InuYasha finally made it back to the hut with a lot on his mind. But as soon as his golden gaze met Kagome's sweet chocolate one, it seemed as though all his troubles dissolved in their depths. He was standing in the doorway as Kagome moved around their laughing friends, not once breaking her gaze away from his. When she finally reached him, she handed him a wooden bowl of steaming stew and gave him a kiss on the cheek to bring him half way back to reality.<p>

Kagome made her way back to her spot on the floor in between Ayame and Sango, her hips swaying the whole way. _InuYasha seems distracted today, I wonder what's on his mind._

"Hey InuYasha, wanna have a seat?" Koga asked with a mocking tone. _Geez I once had a crush on Kagome, but I never stood there drooling at her. Heh, love can make you do some strange things._

InuYasha took in the scene in front of him. On the fire was a pot of stew, the aroma filling the hut making it home for InuYasha. Koga had his arm around Ayame and was constantly kissing her forehead. Kagome was on her right side with Sango next to her, they were all laughing at something Sango said as Kagome was finishing her third bowl of stew. InuYasha sat down next to Sango and started to eat his stew and he listened and tried to join their conversation.

"Okay Sango, your turn." Kagome said "Who did you think was one of Naraku's creepiest incarnations?"

"Hm . . ." Sango thought for a second, "I have to say Juromaru and Kageromaru."

"Oh yeah," InuYasha said with a mouth full of stew. Hew swallowed, "'Thanks InuYasha, your innards were delicious." InuYasha did his best to imitate the creepy voice of Kageromaru.

"Oh yeah, those two almost had Kagome's head a couple times if memory serves me well." Koga added.

"Yeah but you got knocked unconscious, then ran away."

"Hey if you've forgotten, I'm the one that saved Kagome the first time she got targeted by those two."

"Hey hey hey you two," Kagome chimed in, "I don't remember much about that time. But I do remember that was one of the first times you two worked together as a team."

"Hm?" InuYasha looked up from his now empty bowl. "Hey yeah, I forgot about that part."

"But you're right Sango, they were some of the creepiest reincarnations. What about you InuYasha, who did you think was the creepiest of Naraku's reincarnations?"

"Jakotsu." InuYasha quickly answered.

"But he wasn't a reincarnation of Naraku." Kagome pointed out.

"Yeah but Naraku is the one that reincarnated him."

"You just hated him because he had a crush on you." Ayame noted teasingly.

"Feh, more like my head. He kept trying to hack it off." InuYasha said as he rubbed his neck.

"I thought it was kinda cute to know someone else besides Kagome was part of the 'I Heart InuYasha Club'. Sango said making Kagome blush. "The rest of us got a kick out of watching Kagome get jealous of a guy."

"And a dead one at that." Everyone turned to see Shippou standing in the door slightly panting.

"Hey kiddo, thought you were over at Miroku's watchin the kids?" InuYasha said greeting the young kitsune.

"Everybody fell asleep, including your left and right hand men." He said motioning towards the wolf couple. "Even Miroku fell asleep on the job, but he put the young twins to bed before he did." He said nodding towards Sango.

"Okay, well I better go hit the hay. Good night Kagome, InuYasha. Ayame, Koga, it was great to see you again." With that Sango gave everyone a hug, and left.

"And where are you two going?" InuYasha asked the canine couple that were picking up and brushing themselves off.

"We need to go get those lazy butts then bring Erikku over here. We need to start heading to the campsite." Koga said taking Ayame's hand and leading her towards the door.

"We're already letting your kid stay with us, why don't you two spend the night?"

"No thanks, we're gonna head out before you guys are even up."

"And besides, we have a few more supplies we need to get." Ayame finished.

"It's a shame you guys can't stay, but you should get going. I can go and get Erikku for you." Shippou offered.

"Thanks Shippou that would be a great help. And it was great to see you all again, and we'll see you on our way back home to pick up our son." Ayame and Koga gave their farewells and Koga and InuYasha shook hands. Then the two leaped through the door and into the night.

"Hey Shippou what's wrong? You're shaking." Kagome asked taking in the young fox's trembling figure.

"On my way here, I got the feeling someone was being watched, and closely. My tail started twitching and that told me I had to get inside and fast, so I started running." Shippou explained trying to calm his senses, but InuYasha didn't notice. He stiffened and didn't hear anything past the words "being watched".

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I'd love to hear you're feedback, and let me know if there is another manga you want me to write about.<strong>

**\  
><strong>

**/  
><strong>

**\  
><strong>

**/  
><strong>

**\  
><strong>

**/  
><strong>

**\|/**

**V  
><strong>


	10. A Bump In The Road

**Yeah yeah yeah I know the last chapter didn't really have a lot of romance but this chapter and the coming chapters have a lot of Fluff moments. Plus, I'm currently working on more action chapters. So I hope you guys like this next chapter and the many to come. I'm now on Facebook if you search my username. P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em>Hm, when she said "I'll be back," I didn't expect it to be so soon.<em>

"Shippou," InuYasha turned to him, "go to Miroku's, get Erikku, and come straight back. Don't stop for anything."

"Right!" Shippou went on all fours and ran out the front flap at top speed.

"Kagome," InuYasha continued walking across the hut. "stay on your tows. If you sense even the slightest thing, you put up a barrier around the hut, got it?" He picked up his sword and strung it through his kimono.

"Alright . . ." Kagome was very unsure, "but InuYasha, what's wrong?"

"I think someone's after us." InuYasha headed towards the door but Kagome took hold of his arm. InuYasha looked down at her as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"If they're after both of us then maybe I should-"

"NO!" Kagome's face fell. InuYasha sighed, pulling Kagome into a tight and warm hug. "Look Kagome, I love it when you fight by my side like in the old days, but . . . what if you get hurt? I couldn't afford to loose you or our daughter. It would just kill me. So please stay here, protect Erikku, protect Shippou, and protect our family." He pulled her away so he could look at her. She had her eyes to the floor and tears on the brink of falling. "Okay?" He continued when she didn't respond.

Kagome sniffed and nodded, "Mm hm." A few tears started to fall, but before long she was crying.

"Kagome?" InuYasha started rubbing the tops of her arms for comfort. "Are you okay?"

Kagome wiped a tear away, "I'm sorry InuYasha, I think I'm having a mood swing. But I'm just so happy that you care so much."

InuYasha dropped his hands away from her arms and took her face in his hands, and made it so she would finally meet his eyes. "Kagome, I will always care about you. All I can do is worry and care about you. Especially you!" He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears from her stained cheeks. "I love you Kagome, you and Okurimono are my reasons to live. Don't you doubt that even for one second, don't listen to what anybody says about it!" He took one of his hands away from her face and placed it on her stomach. "Family comes first." He smiled at her, and she smiled back before he pulled her into another tight embrace. Allowing her tears to soak through the layers of his kimono and onto his chest.

While Kagome cried on his chest, InuYasha petted her raven hair and whispered sweet words in her ears as he kissed the top of her head. After a couple minutes, they pulled away. He bent down to give Kagome what was meant to be a peck on the lips. But as soon as their lips touched, Kagome latched her arms around InuYasha's neck. And gave him a kiss that left them both gasping for breath when they broke apart. InuYasha caressed her cheek on last time before leaping through the door, sword in hand, ready for anything.

"Be safe InuYasha." Kagome whispered, wrapping her arms around her abdomen. InuYasha was long gone and unable to hear her as he was running down the hill towards the forest.

"Kagome~" Kagome looked out her window to see Shippou running up the hill towards her with Erikku sleeping on his horse spell hot on his trail. Kagome opened the flap and held it out of the way for the two. Shippou slowly walked over to the straw bed in the corner, curled up, and collapsed into a deep sleep. Kagome picked Erikku up before the horse went back to its original size. The young wolf pup cuddled close in Kagome's arms and continued sleeping soundly. Kagome walked over to the straw bed and sat down with the boy still in her arms, as she stared down at him. _It feels so natural to hold a child in my arms. I'm only a few weeks pregnant but it already feels like I have motherly instincts._ A thought struck Kagome. _Maybe I can ask Okurimono questions about the pregnancy._

Kagome placed Erikku next to Shippou on the bed then turned and looked down at the crystal and flicked it once. After she flicked it, she closed her eyes and pictured her daughter's crystal came to life as the picture of the young half-demon was projected in front of her.

"Hey mom, you called?" Okurimono greeted in her sing-songy voice.

"Hey, I have a few questions for you."

"Oh? About what?"

"The pregnancy."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"How fat will I get?"

Okurimono chuckled. "Mom, you'll be as large as you would a normal pregnancy. The only difference is that you'll be fully blown at the end of the third month. You're only at the end of your first, so, the bump should start to form soon."

"Will the birth hurt?"

Okurimono was silent for a moment before responding. "Maybe, not everyone survives the birth of a demon or half demon. But there is a way to ensure your survival of the birthing. But . . ." She looked away.

"But what?" Kagome asked urgently.

"You're gonna need dad's consent to do."

"What do I need to do?" Okurimono met Kagome's eyes again.

"You need to drink the blood of a demon or half demon. Or in your case dad or Uncle Sesshomaru."

"Oh, how would that help." This was starting to get Kagome very confused.

"Because, then **you'd** become a half demon."


	11. He Said What!

**Hey, thanks so much to you all who enjoyed and reviewed the last chapter. I'm really happy that you enjoyed it, and there are many more to come. Please continue to review and please like me and join the Facebook group. Just search for the writer labeled . The chapters are there, and I will always be able to chat with you on Facebook. You can post suggestions, ideas, or just post your favorite InuYasha stuff. I'm joining the play so I may not be able to get on FanFic too much but I'll be able to go on Facebook on the go. So, like the page!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh," Kagome was very confused now. I<em>f it's this easy to become a half-demon, then why was it so difficult for InuYasha to try to become a full demon? On the other hand, it does make a little sense. With the whole "demon blood" thing.<em> "So how much of it would I have to drink?"

"Only a few drops, but it needs to be fresh and drunken under a full moon. That's when Inu demons' powers are at their peak." Okurimono told her.

"Oh okay, I could ask InuY-" InuYasha came through the door, feet dragging, and breathing heavily. He dropped his sword against the wall as he made his way over to their cot and fell face first onto it. "InuYasha?" InuYasha moaned into the pillow to show that he was still awake (barely) and still listening. "Honey I gotta go but I'll talk to you tomorrow and I'll try to ask him." Kagome said to her daughter's image.

"Okay mom, talk to ya later." Okurimono waved, Kagome flicked the crystal twice, then the young girl disappeared.

"Wa shu wawa ah meh." InuYasha muttered into the pillow.

"What?" InuYasha lifted his face and rested his chin on the pillow as he repeated himself, eyes still closed.

"What do you wanna ask me?"

"Oh its just a little something, I'll ask you later." He opened one eye to look at her. "Not right now, you're tired you need to go to sleep. So you can just forget it." Kagome smiled at him warmly and unconvincingly.

"When you say 'forget it', do you mean; its not the best time to ask cause of my state of contentiousness and it requires a lot of thinking, or are you saying that to change the subject and hope I'll completely forget you ever mentioned it?"

_Geez he knows me well!_ "Um . . ." Kagome pondered in her head a minute. "Both."

"Okay I'll make you a deal, I'll let it slide for now and we can go to bed right now, but you need to tell me tomorrow morning as soon as we wake up. Deal?"

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "Deal."

"Okay, now go change." He closed his eyes and laid his face against the pillow.

Kagome made her way to the corner of the room where a chest of their cloths lay. She pulled out and changed into her night kimono, and made her way back to the cot where she could hear InuYasha breathing evenly. She knealed beside him and started stroking and playing with his silvery hair. He flinched at the first stroke but soon relaxed under her touch. After a few minutes, she moved to one of the white doggy ears and started rubbing it in a special spot only Kagome knew about. Kagome knew that if she rubbed this spot at any time he would melt under her fingers. But at times like these when he's relaxed already, he would start to purr. Kagome never knew why but whenever she rubbed this spot when he was relaxed he would purr, almost like a cat. But Kagome thought it was cute and continued rubbing. When she was pretty sure he was asleep, she laid down beside him and pulled the blanket over both of them.

InuYasha turned on his side, wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her close. This was a daily routine of theirs. As InuYasha almost drifter off to sleep, he noticed something._ Amazing! I can already feel her baby bump forming. I love Kagome and Okurimono so much!_ and he held his mate tighter still as he drifted off to sleep with her and his growing child in his arms.

. . .

The morning sun was shining through the windows and awoke Kagome as it shone on her face. She opened her eyes but then quickly closed them. InuYasha still had one arm wrapped around her waist, while he used the back of his other hand to stoke Kagome's hair. He knew she was awake.

"So what did you want to ask me?" InuYasha started.

Kagome groaned, "Too early." She mumbled. She tried to roll over but InuYasha held her fast.

"No no no no! We had a deal, so spill it." He squeezed her slightly. He started drawing circles around her swelling abdomen with just the tips of his claws. Causing chills to go threw her body and a blush to form on her cheeks. He continued doing this until she finally gave up and turned over to face him.

"Yesterday while you were doing the patrol, I called up Okurimono to ask her a couple questions about the pregnancy. And when I asked if I would survive she it was a very low chance and-"

"WHAT!" InuYasha was about to jump out of skin.

"She said there was a cure!" Kagome said quickly. InuYasha relaxed and Kagome continued. "She said there was a ensure that I would survive. On the night of a full moon I would have to drink a couple drops of your blood." Kagome waited for his response.

"Okay . . . how would that help?"

"It would turn me into a half-demon."

"Oh," InuYasha blinked a couple times. "Alright."

"Alright?"

"Alright." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Really? Are you sure? You didn't think about it much-"

"Kagome, I want you to do it." He told her sternly. At this point they were both sitting up and staring at each other. "Not only will I have to worry about not loosing you during the birth, but for a long time after that. If you become a half-demon, it would expand your life."

"So in two weeks?"

"How do you know it's in two weeks?"

"Don't you remember? Tonight's the new moon. And a full moon is always two weeks after the new moon."

"Ugh, damn it all! I forgot!" He yelled.

"Shh!"

"What? Shippou and Erikku left before you woke up."

"Really?" Kagome looked over her shoulder and sure enough the straw bed was empty. "Oh, sorry."

"Feh, it's okay, you didn't know." InuYasha gave Kagome a kiss on the forehead, then on the lips before Kagome's crystal started glowing. Kagome sat up more comfortably with one of InuYasha's arms still around her waist, and then flicked the crystal once.

"Didga ask him?" As soon as Okurimono's image appeared she threw a question.

"Yes I did." Kagome smirked at her.

"What did he say?"

"He said yes." InuYasha said, and leaned in close to Kagome so their daughter could see his smiling face of approval. Okurimono started to squeal for joy. "Hey I got a couple questions of my own about this whole process." Okurimono stopped squealing and calmed herself down enough to respond.

"Okay, shoot." Okurimono was still grinning widely.

"Will Kagome becoming a half-demon effect you in any way?"

"Oh no, I'll be perfectly fine." She reassured. "Anything else?"

"Why are you so happy?"

"Cause really wanna see how cute mom looks with little black puppy dog ears on top of her head." This made Kagome blush, but InuYasha just held her tighter.

"Yes, I'm sure she will look adorable. How else will it change her?"

"She'll keep her hair and eye color, of course she'll get the ears, fangs, and claws. Her strength and speed will increase, and she may develop some powers."

"Huh."

"Cool!" Kagome was very excited now about becoming a half-demon, this made InuYasha smile.

"Haha I love you guys, but I gotta go now."

"See ya later kiddo." InuYasha waved. They all said their farewells and the young girl's image disappeared.

For a few minutes they sat there in silence. Kagome leaning against InuYasha, and InuYasha with an arm around her and nuzzling her neck.

"Hey Kagome," he said against her neck, kissing her mating mark.

"Hm?" She responded but not really listening, she was off in her own little world.

"What's the thing you look forward to the most when you become a half-demon?"

"That's easy, having a long life to spend with you." She said with much love and pride in her voice. InuYasha chuckled. "What?"

"Your just so cute is all." Kagome blushed a lovely shade of pink as InuYasha continued to nuzzle her neck.

"Hey InuYasha?"

"Hm?"

"You hungry?"

"Starving."

"Me too."


	12. What A Day

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I'm in scenery for the musical and I have school so I'm writing it all up as fast as I can. Please Review! Please Find Me On Facebook! and Now Find Me On /**

* * *

><p>They both got up and Kagome changed, and then set off down the hill with a basket in her hand towards the chicken coop Miroku and Sango share with them. After Kagome picked a couple fresh eggs and gathered some veggies for later, she started her way back to the hut.<p>

Meanwhile at the river . . .

InuYasha was in the water and waiting for his prey, he had speed but the fish were pretty slippery. While he was waiting, his mind wandered back to what Okurimono said a while ago.

"I know but mom would look so cute with little black puppy dog ears!"

InuYasha pictured it. His cute Kagome with little black puppy dog-ears on her head. _Now whenever she'll get sad she'll hit me hard with those puppy eyes, ears down, and . . . Uh, how does she look so innocent? She like does something with her eyes to make them look glossy and innocent. Feh, most of the time she's anything but. That mood swing last night gave me a good scare. If she hadn't taken off those prayer beads when she came back I would've been just a hollow in the Earth_.

He felt something smooth touch his foot. He looked down to see a salmon working its way upstream. _Wait for it . . . Now! _His claws shot into the water and came out with a salmon in it. Then his other hand went immediately went into the water and came out with a salmon in it.

_I should probably get one or two extra in case Kagome gets a craving or something._ He soon had four fish and was now headed back to the hut.

Kagome got back to the hut first. She removed the large pot from the fire pit and started a fire. When the embers were ready, she placed a large, flat stone she used for cooking and allowed it heat up. Once it was ready, she fried up four eggs perfectly. When she was putting them onto plates, InuYasha walked in with four fish in his hands. She put two of them on sticks, and set them next to the fire to cook while InuYasha made and served the rice. Once the fish were done, InuYasha took them off the sticks and on the plates with the eggs. Once everything was ready, they said their thanks and dug in.

The meal was delicious, and silent. After they finished, they both walked down to the stream to wash themselves up along with the dishes. They got the dishes done, but when they were rinsing them, they got into a splash fight when Kagome tripped and fell into the stream. InuYasha laughed and tried to help her up only to be pulled down into the cold water himself. They got out and carried the dishes back to the hut, both drenched.

Kagome heated a large pot of water so they could take a bath. When the bath was ready, they stripped of their damp cloths and got in the warm bath. They washed each other, and then stayed close to each other until they felt the water start to cool.

They got out and changed into spare cloths, the cloths were already dirty but would have to do for today. Kagome put the damp cloths on a line to dry then went back inside. InuYasha walked to Miroku and Sango's hand-in-hand. And the day just flew by . . .

**That Night Before Sunset**

"See ya!" Kagome waved good-bye to her friends with Erikku in her arms and InuYasha at her side. Once back at the hut, Kagome put Erikku down on the straw bed where he immediately fell asleep. InuYasha was lounging by the fire when Kagome fished something out of the wooden trunk and threw it at him.

"Hey!" He yelled quietly when the kimono hit him square in the face.

"Get changed." She ordered in a quiet but stern tone. "I need to do the wash tomorrow morning, so change into your temporary one for tonight."

"Alright alright." InuYasha quickly changed into the kimono while Kagome started dinner. The kimono looked almost exactly like his fire rat one only it was black and a woven white dragon pattern all up and down the back and legs. InuYasha got it as a wedding gift from Sesshomaru's mother. No one knew why she came, but she was cheerful and happy the whole way through the wedding. Kagome also got a beautiful kimono from her. Her's was light pink with a magenta flower design woven in. And finally as the sun started to set, InuYasha started to change.

His dog-ears disappeared into his head as his human ones grew out. His fangs and claws unsharpened, while his hair went from silver to midnight black.

He handed her the firerat kimono, and she placed in the basket by the door for tomorrow's wash. She sat back down near the fire and finished making that night's dinner, vegetable soup.

InuYasha sat down cross-legged next to Kagome who handed him a bowl of broth with an assortment of vegetables. InuYasha started eating slowly while Kagome served herself, but only played with the food.

"You okay Kagome? You're very quiet." InuYasha asked after a few silent minutes.

"Hm?" Kagome looked up from her untouched food. "Oh yeah I'm fine, I just feel a little sick." She placed her bowl next to her, her appetite completely gone.

InuYasha put his bowl down so he could use both hands to check her temperature. He put one hand on her forehead and one on his own, comparing the temperatures. "I actually wouldn't be surprised if you felt a little sick. You were suppose to be having morning sickness but you haven't really been having it."

Kagome realized this herself now; it had been almost two or more days since she's had morning sickness. That was the only sign of pregnancy that wasn't showing. Her appetite has grown, she can feel the baby bump, she no longer has her monthly cycle, but morning sickness hasn't really shown.

"You're right. I didn't notice until you mentioned it." InuYasha now had a worried face on. "If it continues, I'll ask Okurimono or Kaede." She reassured.

"No offense to Okurimono or anything, but I kinda want you to get checked out my old Kaede. She may be old, but she knows what she's talking about when it comes to medicine and health."

"Okay, and Okurimono is probably getting annoyed with me by now. I've been asking so many questions."

"Haha I highly doubt that." He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead as she sighed. "Do you wanna go to bed? If you feel sick maybe it will be good for you." Kagome was already leaning against InuYasha's shoulder, her eyes drooping slightly. "Besides, you seem tired."

Her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing started becoming slow and heavy. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." She muttered.

InuYasha smiled and rested his cheek on top of her head. _Even without my powers, Kagome still smells amazing._ "I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too." She mumbled before she drifted off to sleep against InuYasha's shoulder, as a gentle breeze came through the windows.

. . .

InuYasha waited and listened as Kagome's breath went even. He sighed then bent down and picked her up. As he picked her up, she cuddled close to his chest, as a smile spread across her face in sleep. _I wonder if she's dreaming?_ He gently walked over and placed her on the cot, brushing away the bangs from her face.

A heavier breeze came through the windows, causing goose bumps to form on Kagome's skin. InuYasha noticed this, and changed Kagome into her nightgown. He tucked the her into the cot, now shielded from the cold wind of the night. After she adjusted herself into a more comfortable sleeping position, InuYasha gave her another kiss on the forehead before he went back to the fire and started to clean up.

InuYasha first put out the fire so the pot of soup could start to cool, and then he finished his share. He picked up Kagome's bowl along with his now empty one, and made his way down to the river to clean them. But while he was cleaning them, he felt something strange in the air.

_I don't have my powers so I can't smell anything wrong. But I __**do**__ have instincts, and I definitely sense something wrong. But I can't figure out what!_

InuYasha hesitate before heading back to the hut. He stared down thinking about his sleeping wife. As he made his way back to the hut, he thought.

_The best thing I can do right now is get some sleep and stay near Kagome so I can protect her._

He put the dished in their place to dry, then climbed into the cot and wrapped his arms around Kagome's sleeping form protectively as he drifted off to sleep.

**Later That Night**

InuYasha woke up with a start. The wind stilled, and the air became heavy.

_Something defiantly feels wrong! But what! I still have a while until sunrise. But what do I do, I can't just sit here and-!"_

The wind blew, and carried a scent with it.

_It smells . . . almost like . . . oh no, roses._


	13. A Bloody Thorn

**Sorry it took so long to get this up, I've had homework and tests. But it's up. Find me on Facebook. Find me on InuYasha-Fiction. REVIEW! And thank you all so much for reading. This month I have a total of 720 readers. Love you all! Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

The wind started to get stronger, as did the smell of roses in the air. Something or someone was coming closer, and fast.

_What the heck is going on here!_

"AHH!" A scream was heard, and easily identified as Rin. InuYasha ran out of the hut grabbing Tetsuiga on his way to find Rin being held by the hair by the one person InuYasha wishes it wasn't, Burakkuson. InuYasha didn't know what to do; he still had at least a half hour until sunrise. And now someone is in danger and he can't do anything but fight with what he has.

InuYasha unsheathed Tetsuiga and charged. The sword was in its rusty state, but it could still protect people. He swiped at her missing her by mere inches, but he held back.

_Damn! I need to get Rin away from her or else I can't attack with full force._

"Good to see you too, InuYasha. Who's this little friend of yours?" She asked in a voice of ice, lifting Rin off the ground further by her hair.

"Let go of her!" He swiped again; the girl got out of the way and used Rin as a shield. InuYasha pulled back before the blade did any damage.

"This girl is getting in the way." Just then, branches and branches of black, thorny vines came from many directions. One or two grabbing Rin and wrapping themselves around her tightly, she cried out as the thorns dug into her skin.

She began yelling, "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Shut up you little brat, you'll wake up the entire village at this rate." The vines flung themselves against a large tree, taking Rin with them. The tree trembled is at was hit with much force, also causing Rin to go unconscious. "Heh, I might as well just kill her now." The vines started to constrict even tighter, making hard for her to breathe as the thorns dug deeper and deeper.

A bright green light lashed at the vines. The vines got destroyed on contact with the light, and broke away from Rin's bloody and unconscious body. In one swift movement, Rin was lying in Sesshomaru's arms next to InuYasha.

The Inu god looked down at the young girl with no emotion on his face but worry in his eyes as he looked over her body. Many bloody wounds now covered her once flawless ivory skin and kimono.

"Rin," he said emotionless, she didn't stir. "Rin." He said slightly louder, she still hasn't made a sound. He tried to shake her, but her expression became pained when she was moved too much. In a phase he was a hundred feet away from the action, he laid down his boa and gently placed Rin onto it. She whimpered from the pain from the wounds, the blood seeping though the kimono and staining the boa. Sesshomaru growled angrily and protectively as the pained face started to fade as her body relaxed against the touch of the boa. He stroked her hair allowing her to fully relax under his touch.

"Lord . . . Sesshomaru." She whispered, she was no longer unconscious, but in a deep sleep. He smirked at the thought that she was dreaming of him, but now was not the time to bask in the glow of her love. There was still danger afoot.

While Sesshomaru was caring for Rin, InuYasha was fighting off the seemingly endless vines. They tried to attack his arms and legs, but with no luck as he protected himself with the sheath of Tetsuiga. One came around the back and tried to grab his arm, it didn't grab him but a long thorn dug deep into his arm and made a long scratch.

_Damn! While I'm human I can feel pain, and man does this hurt!_

InuYasha kept cursing under his breath as blood started dripping down his arm from the wound. The vines started to pull back, but this time instead of trying to slither around him, they raised themselves high in the air and came crashing down one by one then repeated this. This was creating a lot of noise and craters in the ground. InuYasha dodged each one as they came down.

"I think it's time I left." Hawitarosu said, and with a flash of light, she was gone.

"Don't run away you coward!" He yelled to the wind.

"Aw don't worry," a voice said, "I'll back to visit in a couple weeks."

"Coward! Come back here and fight!" InuYasha yelled.

"Oh don't worry, you can keep the present. I just have other things to do."

The vines continued to try to flatten InuYasha, only this time ten or twenty were headed towards Sesshomaru and Rin. Sesshomaru already had his poison whip at the ready, but something distracted him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The annoying imp screamed, but when he saw the scene before him, all he could do was run to his master and try to assist him. "Milord what do you want me to do?"

"Joken, stay here and protect Rin, I'm gonna take that pathetic thing out." He said emotionlessly as he ran forward and took out a group of vines.

"Aye Milor-" He was cut off when a vine came flying his way, the staff of two heads turned it to ash. "Take that you stupid plant!" He said in triumph, but as soon as he finished his statement a branch aimed directly for his head.

After what seems like an eternity, it finally came, sunrise. As the sun rose over the horizon, InuYasha's hair went back to beautiful silver, and his claws and fangs returned along with his strength, speed, and best of all puppy ears.

"Now it's time to get this party started." He said as he cracked his knuckles, and then drew Tetsuiga as it came to life as The Fang.

The vines started to increase in strength and made even larger craters in the ground. When he had the chance, InuYasha lifted Tetsuiga as high as he could then let it down with a mighty sweep as he bellowed "Wind Scar!"

It the meantime, Kagome was about to get quite a wakeup call . . .

BOOM!

Kagome sat bolt upright from the noise. It was a little past sunrise; Kagome was relieved until she looked next to her to see that his side of the cot was empty.

"InuYasha!" She called. Another boom sounded. "InuYasha!" she called again in alarm. She looked over her shoulder, Shippou and Erikku were still asleep. But the noise outside was getting worse, and Kagome could feel the vibrations go through the hut. She didn't think long before she scrambled to the wooden chest in the corner and dug through it until she got to the bottom, where she pulled out her arrows and bow. It had been a while, but they always came in handy.

She didn't even bother changing, she ran out of the hut but nearly fell when she almost slipped on the edge of a crater at least a foot deep. She looked up and took in the scene in front of her. InuYasha and Sesshomaru were fighting off long, black thorn branches. But it seems like a Hydra, whenever they cut off one, two more grew back thicker than the first. Joken in the mean time was fighting them off as well, to keep them from touching a sleeping and injured Rin.

Kagome took a deep breath, then made a break for Rin. Vine after vine tried to grab her by her arms and legs, but she dodged them. _Thank goodness I was always good at dodgeball._ She finally made it to Rin, but the loss of blood from her wounds made her go unconscious in her sleep.

"Kagome!" Joken squawked in surprise, a branch hit him causing him to fly a few feet away. Sesshomaru noticed this and took Joken's place in front of Rin, fighting off the vines. Joken hurried back to Kagome and Rin, careful not to get hit again. "Is Rin going to be okay?" _I hope she's alright. If anything happens to Rin, Milord will have my head. _

Kagome gave her a look-over, she had many cuts and already lost a lot of blood. But the cuts didn't look to deep, but she could die if even one of them got infected. "She already lost a lot of blood and she's unconscious. But if we treat her quickly, she'll be just fine."

"Joken," The two looked up from the injured girl, "get Rin out of here and take her back to the Miko's hut to get treated. I'll be finishing off this worthless demon." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly, but smirked at the last part.

"Y-yes milord!" Joken responded. Sesshomaru continued to fight off the thorny branches as Joken and Kagome with Rin in her hands made their way back to the hut. She lay Rin on the cot and gave Joken a few instructions on taking care of her before Kagome took her bow and arrows and headed back out to the battlefield.

Kagome was getting frightened, this was getting dangerous and people were getting hurt. Kagome lined an arrow up, raised it, and pulled back. Her hands were shaking like crazy, but she couldn't miss. She tried to center where the mass was coming from, then aimed, and released. But to her shocking horror, because of her shaky aim, the glowing arrow was headed straight for InuYasha. And with a great hope that she still had time she screamed, "InuYasha, look out!"


	14. The War Of Petals

**I would like to thank a good friend inuyasha4life17 for being the person to enter my 50****th**** review! I love reviews so please keep them coming.**

Chapter 14

"Damn!" InuYasha was hacking off and dodging thorny branches here and there. Even Sesshomaru was putting in a good effort, but the branches seemed to multiply.

"InuYasha, look out!" InuYasha quickly turned around in time to see a sacred arrow coming straight at him, and dodged it. The arrow hit the mass of branches, there was a bright light, and then the branches and vines stilled. Then like ash, it disintegrated and blew away with the wind. All that was left was white rose petals everywhere.

"Kagome!" InuYasha called. Kagome was frozen in place, bow still raised. InuYasha made his way over to her, and took in her shaking body and horrified face. "Kagome?" He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. At that moment, she couldn't hold out any longer. The bow dropped from her hands and her knees buckled, she wouldn't fallen if InuYasha weren't there to catch her.

"InuYasha?" she whispered.

"It's okay Kagome, I'm here." InuYasha reassured.

Tears started falling from Kagome's eyes as she wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck as the tears spilled over. "I'm so sorry!" She sobbed, "I was sure I was going to hit you! If it weren't for my stupid aim-" Her voice cracked and InuYasha shushed her quietly.

"I'm fine Kagome, calm down. I'm alive, I'm here, and we're together. Don't cry, 'kay?" She calmed down, and the endless river of tears slowed to sniffles and light hiccups.

"Okay." She tried to take deep to slow down the trembling, it didn't help much.

"Are you okay Kagome?" He started to inspect every inch of her for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine InuYasha." InuYasha paused the inspection to look at her, this gave Kagome the chance to start looking InuYasha over. "The question is, are you okay InuYasha?" She noticed a long, deep scratch on his wrist that continued out of sight under his sleeve, and it was bleeding quite a bit.

InuYasha followed her gaze to the wound. "I'm fine Kagome," he tried to cover it up with his other hand, "it's just a scratch. I can't even feel it." Kagome pulled his hand away and touched the cut, he flinched when she did.

"'Can't even feel it' my butt." She pulled up his sleeve to get a better look. The cut got dangerously deeper as it went up his arm. "InuYasha this is serious! It could get infected!" He tried to pull his arm away, but she held as tight as she could without hurting him.

"Kagome it's just a cut-"

"No! No trying to sneak your way out of this one."

"Hey its not like I have a hole in my gut again." He pointed out, chuckling slightly.

Kagome on the other hand was not laughing at all. She had her serious face on, and InuYasha knew once she had the face, there was no fighting it.

Kagome sighed, "Look InuYasha just go back to the hut and wait for me there. I need to stop by the garden and get some herbs and the river to get water for Rin." She said in a gentle tone and started walking away.

"Hey Kagome?" Kagome stopped and turned her head. "Thanks." He smiled.

Kagome looked at him questionably, "For what?"

"Just . . . thanks." He finished. Kagome smiled and nodded to him in thanks, then turned and continued walking.

_I would've said more, but she was about two seconds away from releasing one of her fearful mood swings on me, and now is just not the time to deal with that. I need to figure out what the heck is going on around here._

InuYasha finally made his way back to the hut and walked inside. Inside, InuYasha saw Joken bent over Rin.

"She asleep or unconscious?" He asked.

The imp looked up from the girl, "She was asleep. But Kagome said she slipped into unconsciousness from loss of blood." Joken struggled to say the next few words. "I'm very thankful to Kagome and you. If it weren't for Kagome, we would've both been killed."

"Both? I would think you would be able to protect yourself with that staff of yours."

"Yes 'both'. If Rin were to have gotten killed Milord would have my head on the spot!"

InuYasha tried to imagine it, but couldn't quite picture the action itself. But he could in fact picture Joken's priceless face. "I would've like to see that!" InuYasha chuckled.

"Shut up you ungrateful half-breed, you!" Joken snapped.

"Or what?" InuYasha challenged, "Gonna beat me with that stupid stick of yours?"

"If that is what you so wish, I could barbeque you on the spot!" He said, standing up and raising his staff.

"Are you two fighting again?" Kagome walked in with a bucket of water and medicinal herbs in her hands. "Geez, you two really need to stop doing that." She smiled.

_At least she looks happy now,_ InuYasha thought as Kagome smiled at him. He smiled back. _Now that's the Kagome I know!_

Kagome set the bucket next to Rin and handed Joken a cloth. "Here Joken, soak that in the water and place it on Rin's forehead." She took another cloth in the water and draped it over her arm. "I'll take care of all her wounds in a minute, but first . . ." She turned to InuYasha with a seductive grin and used her pointer finger to beckon him towards her. He stayed put for a second, not believing his eyes. She gave up the act, "Come on InuYasha," She giggled at his expression, "come here and let me dress the wound." InuYasha was still frozen in place. Kagome laughed. She got out the bandages and made her way over to him. She set the herbs onto the ground, and waved her free hand in front of his face, making him snap out of whatever he was in.

He held out his arm, and she started washing and dressing the wound. InuYasha didn't even feel the pain, his thoughts were in another dimension.

_What was that? That smile . . . was not innocent in the slightest. What happened to the timid girl who's heart used to pick up just from straddling my back when I ran. She even blushed slightly sometimes. Maybe these mood swings aren't so bad after all._ He smirked to himself.

Kagome finished, cut, and tucked the bandage. InuYasha started to get up but Kagome held him still and shook her head.

"What?" He asked her questionably

"I'm not done yet, there's still one more thing I have to do."

"What?"

"This." Kagome bent down and pressed her lips on the fabric that protected the deepest part of the wound, and lingered there. After a few seconds, she broke away and let go of his arm. She smiled up at him, "There, you're done."

"No, again, you missed something." He grinned.

"WHAT! What did I miss?" He put his hands on either side of her face and pulled her into a passionate. Kagome is the one who broke the kiss due to lack and need of oxygen.

"Now," He breathed, "you got everything." InuYasha was still grinning as he let go of a blushing Kagome. The unconscious Rin started to stir. Kagome looked over her shoulder to her and a blushing Joken. _Shoot! I forgot those two were here! _Kagome blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"M-Master S-Sesshomaru?" Rin asked weakly as she tried to sit up. Everyone's attention turned to her.

"Rin!" Kagome ran over to kneel beside her. "You shouldn't move, it could reopen a couple of the wounds."

"I'm fine." She tried to assure, but she was still struggling to sit up. "Where's Milord?"

"Down at the river bathing and cleaning his Mokomoko." InuYasha mentioned softly.

"Oh!" Rin tried to return to her cheerful self, but when she jumped up, all she felt was pain running though her body that brought her to her knees.

"Rin!" Joken squawked, "You stupid girl, Kagome told you not to move." Her body was trembling from the pain as tears started to come to her eyes.

"Rin." Everyone turned his or her head towards the door where Sesshomaru was standing. His hair was still slightly wet and glistening, he had his Mokomoko in his hands along with his armor. (Thank goodness his arm grew back. Please just go along with it.) "Listen to the miko." He turned to Kagome. "I will be back for her in the evening, for now I have business to attend to. Joken, you are in charge of giving Ah-Un a bath."

"Y-y-yes milord." Joken squawked. Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin called from her spot on the floor, causing him to stop in his tracks. "Do you promise to come back for me?"

Sesshomaru hesitated before responding. "Of course I will. But now you must get some rest Rin." Rin smiled weakly then layback down with the help of Kagome and fell asleep, and Sesshomaru left.


	15. A Homey Feeling

**Hey guys! I have an actual chapter for you guys to read this time! Please leave a review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Kagome sighed and got up and began pushing InuYasha and Jaken out towards the flap.

"Hey Kagome, what are you doing?" Jaken asked, InuYasha looked at her as she continued to push.

"I need to clean Rin up and I can't do that if there are two boys in the hut when I strip her and dress her wounds."

"I cannot leave!" Jaken squawked, "Sesshomaru expects me to watch over Rin and make sure she is safe!"

Kagome's mood shifted as her once timid face turned to one of anger with flames that seem to light in her eyes. Jaken backed away in fear.

"Shouldn't have done that." InuYasha whispered loud enough for Jaken's demon ears to hear. Kagome picked up the imp and proceeded to walk out the front flap and stand there as InuYasha came outside, following his moody wife. Once they were both out of the hut, Kagome smiled to Jaken as kindly as she could manage at the moment before drop kicking him and watched him as he rolled down the hill and into one of the ditches created by the branches from earlier.

Kagome brushed her hands off then turned to face InuYasha. He stiffened; he didn't know what was going to happen next. Kagome walked close enough that their faces were only mere inches apart then headed back inside the hut.

InuYasha had the greatest urge to close that small gap between them right then and there and let his lips connect with hers. But he didn't want to upset her; he'll have to wait later once the mood swing passes. Kagome came back out with Erikku and Shippou in her arms. InuYasha took the two sleeping demons from her arms then started to lean in for a kiss before backing away remembering her raging hormones. But she surprised him by leaning forward and giving him a kiss on the cheek before whispering, "Keep a close watch on them." seductively in his ear.

Kagome walked back inside the hut and started to undress Rin from her bloody kimono. The thorns didn't pierce anything vital, but there were still a lot of cuts that needed tending too.

Slowly but surely she dressed all of the cuts. A couple times she asked InuYasha to get new water or more herbs, but he didn't argue and got them in record time.

It was a little past noon when there was a knock from outside. Sango entered.

"Hey."

"Hey Sango." Kagome greeted looking up from her work for a moment.  
>"You've been working on her for a while, do want me to take over?"<p>

"No thanks, but thanks for your concern." Kagome smiled at Sango and noted a piece of folded fabric in her arms. "What's that?" She asked pointing at the cloth.

"Oh, Sesshomaru dropped this kimono off for Rin. InuYasha wanted me to give it to you." Sango placed the kimono on the opposite side of Rin. "Oh and you should thank InuYasha, he's the one that asked me to come in here to check on you."

"Oh." Kagome's face fell, remembering how horribly she treated him and Jaken a few hours ago. _Man, I was such a jerk to them. I hope Jaken didn't get too hurt after I kicked him._

"Kagome," Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Sango heading for the door. "I'm gonna go. You sure you don't want a break?"

"Yeah." She sighed. Sango started heading out the front flap. "Sango!" She stopped and turned to her friend. "Could you take over from here? She's almost done and I want to check to make sure everyone else is okay."

Sango nodded, "Of course Kagome, just make sure you see InuYasha first." Sango walked over and started dressing where Kagome left off.

"Okay, thanks Sango." Kagome waved then headed out the front flap. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she felt sun stream across her face. Kagome looked at her surroundings.

The ditches from last night were already refilled with dirt and the village was going through its usual hustle and bustle like nothing happened.

Kagome walked down towards the river, but stopped and grabbed an apple from a tree when she realized how hungry she was.

She was more than three quarters of the way through the apple when she made it to the river. Most of the kids were playing in the water with InuYasha and Miroku keeping watch. Mika, Sora, (The first set of twin girls) Chumi (middle son) Shippou, and Erikku were all playing a round of Marco Polo. InuYasha and Miroku were each holding one of the young twins as they watched the others play.

Miroku was holding the young boy while he slept, but InuYasha on the other hand was making funny faces and using baby talk on the giggling girl Miki in his lap. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the sight. He looked very happy and it warmed Kagome's heart.

Everyone stopped what he or she was doing at the sound of Kagome's laughter to look up to see Kagome. Everyone greeted her, while InuYasha looked away and started blushing.

Kagome walked over and sat down next to him. "May I hold her?" She asked him.

"Huh?" He looked at her still blushing, "Oh yeah, sure." He gently handed the small girl over to Kagome as she adjusted the child in her arms. "Watch her head." He warned. But the warning was unneeded, the child was now comfortably in her arms and was playing with a lock of Kagome's hair.

Kagome was chuckling at the girl as she tugged at the strand and put it in her mouth.

"Hey hey hey," InuYasha said, he reached over and pulled the strand out of her mouth and pushed all of Kagome's hair behind her shoulders. "You can't eat that." He said with a mocking tone as he tapped her nose. The girl latched onto his finger with both of her tiny hands. Each one barley going half way around his pointer finger.

Both she and Kagome giggled as he tried to pull his finger away form her tiny grasp without hurting her feelings. She only let go when she grabbed a piece of his silvery hair and put it in her mouth. Kagome laughed and removed the now slimy piece of hair from her mouth and tucked it behind InuYasha's ear. Kagome offered her pointer finger to the one month old. She happily took it and then started to suck on it like a pacifier.

InuYasha put his arm around Kagome and pulled her close so that she was leaning on his shoulder. She looked up from the baby and smiled at him. He smiled back and gave her a kiss. They both broke their gaze as they looked down at the baby girl in Kagome's arms who's eyes were slowly starting to droop.

Miroku was watching them out of the corner of his eye. And smiled at the happy couple. _Oh what I would do to get a painting of this!_ He smiled to himself.


	16. The Ceremony

**Everyone has been such a huge help! My writer's block finally ended! YAY! This next chapter is a short one but it takes place during the night of the full moon. And Erikku, Ayame, and Koga have left but don't worry they'll be back. And Sesshomaru and Jaken are still here. SO enjoy and don't forget to review afterwards ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

**Two Weeks Later**

Kagome sat in the middle of the floor of the small shrine, naked.

Tonight was the night of the full moon, the night she becomes a half-demon.

The shrine was a little ways out in the forest, but it was perfect for the ceremony due to the whole in the roof allowing the moonshine through in a circle that Kagome sat in the center of. She was very uncomfortable that she had to be naked for the ceremony. But it was a requirement for the ceremony.

The moon was almost in position; InuYasha was just out of sight cleaning his hands for the offering of the blood.

He looked over his shoulder at his mate. In these past couple of weeks, her stomach had increased its size by three full and her mood swings were worse than ever but he still loved her all the same.

Kagome shifted nervously in her spot on the floor, the wind beating against her bare skin. InuYasha knew she was nervous and uncomfortable about this whole thing despite her insisting she's not.

_Poor Kagome, she's so nervous and the mood swings are just making it worse. Kaede said that the offering was going to leave her exhausted and drained of her of energy. So we're both in for a long night.  
><em>

Kagome started to shake when she thought about all the things that could go wrong.

_What if something goes wrong? What if we do something wrong? What if someone gets hurt? _

" . . . ome?"

_Or worse, what if Okurimono get's hurt? Or InuYasha?_ She put her hands on either side of her head.

"Kagome."

_What if that rose demon decides to show up?_

"Kagome!"

Kagome brought her panic-stricken eyes to meet a pair of concerned honey ones.

"Hey," He brought his hand up to rub her cheek, trying to soothe her worries. "you okay? If you don't want to do this we could always just-"

"No!" Kagome gripped the front of his kimono, but relaxed her grip. "No, I'm fine InuYasha. As long as you're here with me, I'm fine."

"Okay." InuYasha said unsurely. He looked up at the glowing moon, it was time. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

And so the offering began.

They both started by chanting a few lines of scripture. Then they had to chew on a leaf of a lunar flower. As Kagome continued to chant, InuYasha brought his hand up to his mouth and used his fang to pierce the skin of his thumb and drew blood. This time InuYasha chanted, while he did Kagome took hold of his hand and slowly brought it too her lips. InuYasha held his breath as Kagome started to suck.

As the blood flowed past her lips and down her throat, she started to change.

Her pulse started to quicken and beat against her palms and neck. Slowly, small bumps started to form and grow on her head. Her canines sharpened, and her pupils narrowed, and the black puppy-dog ear unfolded on top of her head.

InuYasha released the breath he was holding as Kagome fell forward into his arms, falling into a deep sleep.

_It's over now. She's gonna be okay._

InuYasha picked up his half-demon wife and wrapped the top layer of his kimono around her. He made his way through the forest and back to the hut. He laid her on the futon and then lay next to her. She cuddled close to him as he nuzzled her neck.

_I can defiantly sense her power increasing, but her warm scent hasn't changed. I'm just happy this means she'll be with me for long as we both shall live._

. . .

Kagome woke up feeling refreshed and new. She tried to sit up, only to be held down by two warm, strong arms. The top of the kimono falling off her shoulders, only then did all the events of the previous day come flowing back to her. When she tried to sit up again, she broke free of the barrier.

"Hey!" InuYasha protested groggily. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Morning." InuYasha sat up and put the kimono back on her shoulders so she wouldn't get cold and wrapped his arms around her.

"How do you feel?"

"Refreshed, but different."

"Maybe it's because of these." He rubbed one of Kagome's new black ears. She leaned into his touch, and started purring.

_Now I know why InuYasha loves it so much when I do this to him. It feels so good!_

InuYasha chuckled at seeing her in this state. "You seem to be enjoying this Kagome."

Kagome blushed and was going to object but she couldn't help but just continue to purr and lean into his hand that was still rubbing her ear.

After five minutes he finished rubbing both her ears and released her from her weakened state, but her pregnant state soon took over when her morning sickness came.

Kagome ran outside gripping the fire rat kimono top when she emptied whatever what was in her stomach. When she was finished, she rubbed her round stomach thinking of the child within.

_Only another month Okurimono, you don't have to wait too much longer._

She stood up and made her way back inside where InuYasha was already starting a fire to make breakfast for the both of them.

"Morning sickness?" He guessed.

"Just a little." She admitted.

"Hm." InuYasha turned back to preparing breakfast for the two of them. Kagome made her way over to the wooden chest and put on her priestess cloths. They still fit her, but barely thanks to her round stomach.

"I think we're gonna have to get you new cloths."

"Why?"

"Cause you can't fit into your old ones anymore."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Yes, I mean no! I mean. . ." InuYasha said no more as Kagome's little ears flattened and started to cry.

"You don't love me anymore cause I'm a whale!" She balled.

"No Kagome that's not true!" He tried to reach out to her, but she struck it away, making him cringe. They both paused.

_I felt that, I actually felt that!_

InuYasha didn't know whether to be happy or more scared. Her power was definitely increasing, but he's in even more danger of getting murdered by his hormonal wife.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Kagome started to cry harder. He went over to her and cautiously put his arms around her, this time she allowed it as he pulled her closer.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He asked gently.

"What am I doing? First I'm yelling at you, then I'm crying, then I'm excited, then I'm crying, and then I even hurt you are here I am crying, again!"

"It's okay to cry, you do it all the time." That comment made one of Kagome's ear twitch, and she pulled away from him so she could look at him straight in the eye.

"Are you saying I'm over emotional?" She asked threateningly.

_Uh oh._

"InuYasha you-" Kagome didn't get to finish. For the moment she brought her hand up to strike InuYasha, he took it as an opening and wrapped one hand around her waist and made their lips mash together while the other hand made its way up to one of her ears and started to rub.

Kagome couldn't remember what she was about to say as she let her raised hand drop to her side. InuYasha let go of her lips but didn't stop rubbing her ear. She didn't purr but he could definitely tell she was enjoying it.

"Anyone home?" Came a call from outside easily identified as Miroku's.

The hanyou couple straightened their cloths a bit them bid his entry. Miroku walked in with little giggling Miki in his arms.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting something."

"No not at all." Kagome said.

"I hate to barge in but Sango wanted me to invite you to our home so everyone could see your new appearance."

"Thanks Miroku."

"So how do you feel Kagome?"

"Hormonal." InuYasha answered for her. Both Miroku and Miki started to laugh with InuYasha as Kagome blushed violently. Miroku and InuYasha took notice to this and ceased their laughing to a chuckle. Miki on the other hand was still laughing giddily.

"Don't worry Kagome, Sango's mood swings were much worse." He reassured her as he tried to calm Miki.

Kagome knew he was right. When she witnessed the mood swings of Sango when she was pregnant with Miki and Kino, they were frightening and funny at the same time. She would get pissed at Miroku and beat him til he passed out then start crying and saying sorry countless times. But once Miroku woke up, she'd beat him up and cry all over again. This pattern would continue until either Sango passed out or if one of their other children came along, at which point they would both be exhausted and walk home happily with their children, holding hands. Or InuYasha would be dragging both back to their hut while Kagome took care of the kids.

Kagome leaned against InuYasha's shoulder. "I guess you're right Miroku. Even I'm scared of Sango's mood swings." Everyone laughed at that including Miki who was giggling loudly once again. "But I think being scared of Sango for a bit was well worth it. Miki and Kino were healthy and everyone just couldn't help but fall in love with them." Kagome reached out and allowed Miki to take hold of her slightly sharpened pinky finger. Kagome smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Haha okay," Miroku said adjusting his hold on the little girl and removing Kagome's finger from her tiny grasp, "Come on Miki, let's go eat breakfast, we'll see them soon." Miroku took the little girl's hand and used it to make the motions of a good-bye. "Say bye-bye" He cooed at her before he turned and left. Leaving the two alone once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry I'm gonna continue editing this, but I don't have enough time right now. I have a test to study for, homework, and I have Scenery tomorrow. So. . . <strong>

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**HOW MUCH CAN I STRESS THIS!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\|/**

**V  
><strong>


	17. A Fresh Pair Of Eyes

**I'm so sorry it took so long! I had the school musical and I'm on the crew so I've had almost no free time on top of the homework. So please forgive me and enjoy this chapter and review!**

**Thanks to:**

**CaelumHanyou**

**Your review inspired me to write another chapter and start working on another!**

* * *

><p>"So . . . now that we're alone again. What do you want to do?" InuYasha asked as he went back to nuzzling Kagome's neck.<p>

"I don't know, there isn't much you can do when you can't exactly see you feet." She chuckled as she rubbed her swelled stomach. "Actually . . ."

"What?" He was nervous at the tone of voice she was using.

"I had a thought,"

"Okay."

"That I," She gestured to herself, "could . . . "

"Could what?"

"Watch you hunt?"

There was a long pause before InuYasha responded.

"No."

"But why not?" Kagome whined.

'Too dangerous."

"You're saying that to the person that helped you defeat Naraku. After that whole thing, nothing scares me." She said boldly.

"Hi-yah!"

Kagome screamed at the sudden voice and hid behind InuYasha.

She came out from her hiding place to see a confused Shippou standing at the doorway. While Kagome walked up to Shippou and started to apologize InuYasha was on the floor laughing his heart out at what just occurred.

Kagome glared at InuYasha from over her shoulder.

"Did I miss something?" The kitsune asked.

Kagome ceased her glaring to offer the kitsune a kind smile and the response of, "Oh nothing Shippou. Is there something you needed?"

"No I just came to see you Kagome."

"Aw thanks Shippou that's sweet." But Shippou didn't hear the comment; he was too distracted by the black puppy-dog ears twitching on top of Kagome's head. And like that Kagome could tell what he was thinking. "Wanna touch them?"

At that Shippou's face lit up as bright as the evening star. "Could I?"

"Sure." Shippou gently jumped up onto her shoulder and started touching her ears. InuYasha stopped laughing as he watched Shippou touch Kagome's ears without as much as a complaint from her.

"They're so soft!" He admired.

_I don't know why InuYasha hates it so much when people touch his ears. It's not that bad._

"Okay, thanks Kagome! I gotta go now, I'm watching the kids today." He said as he jumped off of her shoulder.

"You're watching them, where's Rin?"

"She and Sesshomaru went on a day trip somewhere. No one knows where they're going, but it just means that I have to watch the kids while she's gone." Shippou explained.

Kagome had to smile. Rin had only hit puberty last year, but her womanly curves were starting to show and her chest was starting to become one of a woman's instead of a child's. Everyone knew that Rin would grow up to be a beautiful woman, but the thing that had everyone asking is what will Sesshomaru do with her when she becomes a full woman? Will he keep her? Would he even mate her?

"Do you want any help with them Shippou?" Kagome offered.

"No way." InuYasha said.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Kaede said you have to rest from a while. She'll probably be here soon to check on you."

"But I am rested. And I really want to look around with this new point of view." She said motioning to the puppy-dog ears and now slightly toothy grin.

"Maybe later, but for now we need to stay here and wait for Kaede." He said with authority, showing that he made up his mind.

"Fine." Kagome sighed. "Sorry Shippou, maybe another time."

"Its okay Kagome, I'll see you tonight at the party."

"Okay Shippou I'll see you later." Kagome waved and the little fox left. She sighed and turned around and started eating the forgotten breakfast that had gone slightly cold. InuYasha soon joined her. Once all the food was gone, InuYasha eating three servings and Kagome eating five, Kagome started to pick of the bowls and clean up.

"What do you think your doing?" InuYasha asked her as he lifted the big cooled pot off of the fireplace.

"What does it look like? I'm cleaning up?"

"You're not supposed to be doing that."

"Says who?"

"Says me." InuYasha took the dishes from her hands.

"Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I can't do anything." Kagome was getting aggravated.

"Yes it does, now just go and sit down!"

"No!"

"Listen to InuYasha child." The yelling couple looks towards the door to see Kaede there.

"Kaede?" Kagome asks confused.

"InuYasha is right Kagome. You are entering your third month of the pregnancy. Even though ye stomach stopped growing, the child hasn't and neither has the child's powers. If anything, sitting and doing nothing is actually what's best for ye unborn child."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Be at ease child. I know ye are eager to discover the hidden secrets of ye new body, but it would be best for ye to do so after the birth of the child. And after a transformation such as one ye went though last night, ye will need a good few days of rest. And at least one extra due to the little party everyone is planning on throwing ye in a couple of hours."

"She's right Kagome." InuYasha chimed in as he made his way to the door with the dishes in his hands.

"Alright. I guess you're right Kaede." Kagome sighed. She was bummed that she was put on temporary bed rest but smiled anyway.

"Oh and InuYasha," Kaede said before InuYasha walked out of the door.

"Yeah?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Please don't overreact. I know ye mean well for Kagome and child, but there is no need to be so strict." InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks as a blush formed on his cheeks.

"I do not overreact!" He tried to counter as he walked out the door. But his voice cracked and this only made Kagome and Kaede laugh.

"So now that he is gone, how are ye doing child?" Kaede asked Kagome once InuYasha was gone.

"I'm fine. It's very different from being a human than a half-demon. I can smell things I didn't even know had a scent. It doesn't feel like my eyesight has changed much. And I can hear things from so far away. It's all just a lot to take in."

"I think I can understand that. Have ye had any contact with Okurimono in these past couple of weeks?"

"No I haven't. But I like to talk to her when InuYasha's here."

"Why is that?"

"I don't really know. I guess because we're all talking like a family and it's a really good feeling." Kagome dozed off remembering the feeling that lingers in the air when InuYasha and her are talking to Okurimono.

"Well . . . ye should get some rest before the celebration tonight." Kaede said, picking herself up and taking her leave.

"I will thanks Kaede." Kaede nodded in thanks then left. Leaving Kagome alone with nothing to do.

After a couple of minutes of listening to InuYasha cleaning dishes at the river and the kids playing and laughing, Kagome gave up and decided to go back to sleep.

. . .

She was standing in a very dark place, she couldn't tell where. Something wet stuck to the bottom of her feet, and she heard distant dripping like a faucet.

The wet substance that stuck to her feet smelled of metal and . . . blood.

Kagome was starting to freak out once she identified the feel and scent of the blood. She couldn't get away from the blood. It was everywhere.

There was a voice slowly starting to rise from somewhere is the darkness.

" . . .Blood."

" . . .Your blood!"

It grew louder and louder with each passing minute as it was finally screaming at Kagome.

"I WANT YOUR BLOOD!"

A sudden white light flooded over the room reveling the blood-covered floor and the source of the dripping.

Kagome looked up to see a girl with black hair with white streaks wearing a tight, black leather, turtle neck dress with slits down the sides to allow her legs to move. The dripping blood was dripping off of a long red silk ribbon she was holding in her hand.

In her other hand, she held a rose. A white rose with a black stem with a point at the end and a single, curly thorn.

The girl brought the hand with the thorn back then brought it quickly forward. Thus launching the point of the rose like a dart, aiming straight for Kagome's heart.

All Kagome could do was scream as the dream ended before the rose could draw blood.


	18. An Unhappy Party

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope everyone had a fantastic holiday! Hamada some free time do I decided to write another chapter, post it and get started on the next. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kagome woke sweating and clutching her chest where her heart was pounding under her palm. From far away, her priestess powers could feel a very dark presence moving through the trees.<p>

Out to kill.

Kagome listened around her, InuYasha was still at the river but the laughing children had gone inside. She could smell Sango making dinner for her husband and the children plus Shippou.

Something is so horribly wrong She thought frantically. I just wish I knew what that thing moving through the forest was-

A scream interrupted Kagome's thoughts as it pounded against Kagome's now sensitive eardrums. It was coming from somewhere in the village and the smell of fresh human blood was rushing through the air.

Kagome jumped to her feet. well at least tried. It was rather difficult to when she couldn't even see her feet. When she was trying to make her way to the door, the jewel around her neck started to glow. Kagome flicked the jewel and it came to life as it projected an image of InuYasha with a distressed expression.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?"

"Kagome, stay at the hut and put up a strong barier around it. Don't come out no matter what!"

"Why InuYasha? What's going on at the village?"

"I'll tell you later." InuYasha's image shot a look behind him unseen by Kagome as an explosion interrupted outside. "Do what I said and hurry!" The image cut off as another human scream irrupted though the air.

What the heck is going on? Kagome's thoughts were frantic as she started to do as InuYasha said. But she never got to it as an explosion caused the side of the house to collapse and splinter. A piece of wood flew close to Kagome's head and she ducked to avoid it only to have a cloth shoved to her face.

What's happening, I can hardly breathe and something smells horrible. A hand on the back of her head kept the horrible smelling cloth firmly pressed against her nose and mouth. Kagome's vision was starting to blurr and her limbs were going weak. I need to find InuYasha. . . Inu. . .Yasha. . .

Her thoughts faded as she lost consciousness.

. . .

InuYasha POV (Back in the village)

"Ug." InuYasha grunted as he avoided another thorny branch. They were back, except this time they were thinker, blacker, and had spitting seeds that exploded on contact.

People were getting grabbed by the thorny branches and the houses were getting destroyed by the seeds. The worst part of all, once the smoke cleared from the destructive seeds a rose sat. A white rose, with snow white petals, and a black stem with a single long curly thorn sitting on the stem. The smell of roses coated everything, causing him to not be able to smell anything but roses. The screams coming from the villagers, were all he could hear. All the other sounds around him were deaf against the screams of the terrified people and the yells of battle as people fought off the branches.

After 10 minutes of this, InuYasha got fed up and yelled for everyone to get back. Once everyone was out of the way and no one was in the branches' grasp. he lifted Tetsuiga high in the air then brought it down with great speed while yelling, "Wind Scar!"

The three glowing claw marks scraped across the branches and make then blow away into nothing. Everyone cheered once it was over and started cleaning up. No one got killed, but many were injured and houses were destroyed. He started picking up large pieces of rubble when he saw Miroku, Sango, and Shippou running towards him at full speed. When they got to him, the were all breathing heavily and leaning on their knees trying to catch their breath.

"Where were you guys? I could've used your help. But I guess its too late now. Come on we need to clean this mess up." InuYasha turned around and started walking away.

"InuYasha. . ." Sango breathed out, "Kagome. . ." She still had not caught her breathe fully and could not finish a complete sentence.

"Kagome?" InuYasha paused and looked at her, confused. "Oh, you shouldn't worry. I told her to put a barrier up around the hut, she should be fine." He continued walking.

"No InuYasha," Sango managed to say as her breath finally cam back to her. "She wasn't there, and half the hut is gone. We think she's been kidnapped."

InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks, a horrified expression glued on his face. He snapped out of it and looked towards the hill where his hut stood, where a pillar of smoke was coming from.

Kagome!

InuYasha took off running. The others trying to keep up but fell behind quickly.

When InuYasha arrived at the hut, it was just as Sango described it. Half the hut was gone, and so was Kagome's scent. The wooden chest was open and the belongings spread out across the shattered hut. In front of the fire, was the crystal. The crystal on the pink ribbon that once was around Kagome's neck, lay in front of the fire pit where a bouquet of white roses with black stems were burning.

InuYasha hid his face in the shadow of his bangs. He let out his once hidden rage on the ground where it left a deep dent in the dirt. "DAMN IT! It was a trap!" InuYasha said through gritted teeth. "That thing in the village was just a distraction for us so they could get to Kagome. And now," InuYasha picked up the oval crystal, "we have no way of getting in contact with her. And the scent of roses masked their scent so we have no idea which way they went." InuYasha was yelling at this point and tears pricked at his eyes and threatened to fall, but he wouldn't let them.

Kagome, I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! How could I have been so stupid! I should've never left you alone like that! Kagome, when I find the person that did this I'll-

"InuYasha." His thoughts were interrupted my Miroku's voice. "Standing here and regretting things won't help any. What you need to do is get moving. Sango, Shippou and I will stay here and clean up. You go and find Kagome."

InuYasha turned around and saw the reassuring smiles on all their faces. "You sure?" He asked.

"InuYasha, ever since I met you there was always one thing that I noticed that never changed. Kagome never ceesed to be the center of your whole world and everything around it. We want you to go out and find her and bring her back." Sango reassured.

"We also want you to give that creep that had the nerve of taking Kagome away a piece of your mind!" Shippou said excitedly.

"Shred 'em to bits!" Sango jumped in.

"Make them fall on their knees and beg!" Miroku also joined.

"Thanks guys." InuYasha smiled at them. InuYasha felt so happy that he could hug them. But because this was InuYasha, he didn't and went on his way.

He bound through the forest not knowing exactly were he was going, but trusted his heart and went in that direction. All the while he was running, he had Kagome's crystal tightly gripped in his hand. And he refused to let go of it until he had his one true love back in his arms.


	19. Rescues and Connections

**Here's a nice long chapter for you. I'm so sorry to so many of you! School, theater, social life, oh my! I'm sorry and I hope you guys haven't abandoned me. I really want to write more I do, but I can only do so much for you guys. Thank you so much to everyone who is reading my story and reviewing it. Here is the next chapter and I hope you all love reading them as much as I love writing them!**

InuYasha was running through the forest as fast as he can. He had no idea where he was going, but he was following his heart to get him there.

2 days later

"Miroku, you think InuYasha is okay?" Sango asked her husband as they fed the younger twins.

"I don't really know Sango. If we know InuYasha, he probably won't stop till either he has Kagome back or until he passes out from running too much." He pointed out as he lifted Miki over his shoulder to burp her.

"You're right. Maybe later today we can go out and look for him?" Sango suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll ask Shippou and Kaede to watch the kids. And isn't Rin and Sesshomaru coming back from their trip today?"

"Supposedly." Miroku placed Miki down into her crib gently as Sango finished burping Kino and laying him in the crib next to her as the twins fell asleep.

"You spoke of us?" The couple looked towards the door to see a smiling Rin in a beautiful new kimono and Sesshomaru with his usual emotionless face and regular royal attire.

"Oh, you're back." Sango greeted. Rin ran and gave both Sango and Miroku a warm hugs before turning back to Sesshomaru.

She bowed, "Thank you so much Lord Sesshomaru, the trip was very pleasant and I shall never forget it."

For a split second, Miroku and Sango could have sworn they saw a small smile spread across his face before it went back to his emotionless mask.

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself Rin. But I must be off now."

"Of course Milord." Rin bowed once more as Sesshomaru turned and left. "Where have InuYasha and Kagome gone? I stopped by their hut but they were not home."

Sango had her back to Rin and Miroku as she changed into her Demon Exterminating outfit.

"Two days ago Kagome was kidnapped and InuYasha has been searching for her ever since." Miroku explained. "Would it be too much to ask if you could watch the kids with Shippou while we go out to find InuYasha and help him?"

"I'd love to. I've been gone for over a week or two and I missed them all so much."

"Thanks Rin." Miroku thanked as Sango grabber her hiraikotsu and they headed out.

"Kirara~!" Sango yelled.

The small cat demon came out of the bushes then transformed into the fire tiger form. Sango hopped on the back followed by Miroku then took off.

They were flying for a couple hours over the forest till they spotted something red hopping through the treetops.

When they went down for a closer look, it was revealed that it was not InuYasha. It was actually a demon child. The child has very small and pretty, with crystal blue skin and blooming red eyes.

Sango was a bit hesitant to approach this demon child, but she looked harmless and sensed no evil in her.

The child stopped running through the treetops and stared at the group as they came close to her.

"Excuse me, may we ask you a question?"

"Sure." The girl responded. Her voice surprised Sango and Miroku. She has a body that looked no older that 3 or 4. But her voice sounded of a woman in her twenties and thirties.

"Have you seen or smelled a half demon? He was wearing a bright red kimono and had long silver hair." Miroku described.

"Ah, yes, him. He is about 5 miles ahead of me. If you hurry you can make it to the river before he does and catch him there." She pointed towards a stream a few miles ahead where you could hear a waterfall crashing into rocks below it.

"Thanks you . . .?" Sango started.

"ChuChimi. My name is ChuChimi." She told. "Good luck finding your friend. When he passed me, he looked determined. And he was following some strange rosy scent."

"Thanks again. Kirara!" The demon cat lifted them high in the air as they picked up speed.

They followed Chuchimi's instructions, and made it to the river in record time and waited. Not two minutes later InuYasha came bounding out of the bushes and paused when he saw his friends on the other side of the river.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked with a confuse expression.

"We came to see how you were. We've all been worried." Sango said with a sympathetic expression.

"Well thanks. I've got some great news, I picked up on the scent of the person who kidnapped Kagome."

"Really?" Miroku and Sango exclaimed at the same time.

"It's very faint, but I can smell it. It smells like roses and Kagome. It should only be another days or so journey. Then scent is smells like it's coming from there." The couple looked behind them and saw that he was pointing at the large mountain in the distance behind them.

"You think she's hidden in one of the caves there?" Sango asked.

"I don't know what to think. All I know is that is where she's being hidden. Am I'm going to find her and bring her home." With those words he bounded over the river and took off in the direction of the mountain.

"Should we follow him?" Sango asked.

"He will probably be angered with us, but I think it is a good idea that we do." Miroku responded.

They both got back on Kirara's back and followed suit of InuYasha.

A Bit Farther Ahead With InuYasha

_She's so close I can almost feel her! Kagome, please hold on as long as you can!_

The wind blew, and as it did, it carried the scent of Kagome and the sickening smell of roses.

_I swear, when I get my hands on that demon I'm gonna rip 'em to shreds!_

. . .

_It's so dark and cold._

For two whole days or what felt like it, Kagome has been in this room with little light, a bed for sleeping in, and always surrounded by the sickening scent of roses blocking her sensitive hanyou nose.

The light from crystals on the ceiling of the room would glow brighter and dimmer to get a sense of when night and day is. Her meals would suddenly appear in the middle of the floor and there was no sight of a door anywhere. Not even a window.

This depressing room tried to drag Kagome down into depression many times over the course of two days. But the knowing thought that InuYasha was probably coming for her kept her always trying to look at the positives.

_Well Kaede, you said the best thing I could do for the well being of Okurimono was to do nothing._ And nothing she has been doing.

For the two days she has done nothing but lie around and let here yes wonder. Her favorite thing to do was to think about when InuYasha first met.

How he tried to kill her, how he went through the dangers of the word "sit", and how he discovered the deliciousness of ramen.

Kagome chuckled at the memories. _The only reason he even allowed me to go back to my time was so I could bring them all ramen and "ninja food". I never knew why they called it that, but the question will have to wait till I see them again._

All of a sudden, the crystals in the room grew very bright. Causing Kagome to have to shield her eyes as they adjusted to the brightness. Once they did, she opened them to see her capture standing in the middle of the room.

'Hello Kagome," she said. Her voice was slightly high and had an eerie tone that made goose bumps run up and down Kagome's body.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Kagome demanded. She hoped whatever false courage she had would last.

"I'm known by many names. Black Thorn, Silver Petal, even Dark Lover. But you can just call me Rose, Kagome." Rose smirked at Kagome.

_Where do I know her? She looks so familiar, but I can't put my finger on where I've seen her._ "So what is it you want with me Rose?" Kagome questioned her again.

"Its not you that I want, or the child. I want the father of the child within your womb. InuYasha." Rose stated as she pointed a finger to Kagome's swollen stomach.

_InuYasha? What does she want with InuYasha?_ "Why?" She asked.

Rose sighed. "So many questions, but I'll answer them anyway. What I want is revenge. And in order to get that revenge, I need InuYasha. He killed my sister and I must seek revenge for her."

As Rose continued on with her declaration of revenge against the half-demon, Kagome was thinking as hard as she could to try to figure out who she looked like.

_Who does she remind me of?_

"I must get revenge for my sister Yura!" And with the name, it all clicked into place.

_Yura, Yura of the Hair? I remember her! She was the first demon InuYasha and I face together as a team. She's the one . . . I . . .killed._ To her horror, Kagome remembered. It was not InuYasha that killed Yura. It was Kagome that destroyed the comb that sustained Yura's life.

Kagome gulped out of nervousness. Rose took notice of this. "Oh now don't worry. I'll only keep you here for another few days or so. Then you'll be free to go."

"And InuYasha?" Kagome asked with concern laced in her voice.

"We'll see." She smirked evilly then disappeared once again, leaving a white rose with a black stem in her place.

A few minutes had passed as guilt flooded through Kagome. She had not moved a single inch.

_What am I going to do? She's gonna try to kill InuYasha for something I did! InuYasha, I love you, but you can't come rescue me this time. Not if it results in getting you possibly killed._

Okurimono kicked from within her place of Kagome's womb causing Kagome to flinch. She has been doing it a lot more frequently. Kagome soon gave up, and walked over to the bed and laid down. After a few minutes, a calming sleep finally claimed her as her eyes drifted shut.


	20. A Step Forward?

**Hello everybody! I finished this on my free day in English. Midterms are coming up fast and I may have to take a temporary leave. My school is doing Dracula as the winter drama and everything is hectic. I love you all and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The mountain was growing closer to the traveling group but at a seemingly, painfully slow pace. But also as they drew closer, the sky drew darker. They finally stopped a couple hours after nightfall to make camp after continuous complaining from the monk until InuYasha agreed to make camp with a "Feh".<p>

They had started a fire and were finishing their meal of fire-roasted fish when the monk tried to strike up a conversation after an unsettling silence started to form.

"Is it just me or does the mountain seem farther away then intended?" Miroku asked.

"I have." Sango began, "From the River it only seemed like a day's journey or less. But now that we're on the road at full speed, it's been a day and seems like we've hardly made any progress."

"I think it's a trap." InuYasha said suddenly. Both Miroku and Sango looked at the half-demon with a curious expression.

"How so?" The monk questioned.

"If the mountain is really that far away, then how can I pick up the scent of Kagome and that girl?"

"That's a good point." The slayer said and Kirara meowed from her position on her lap.

"So does she want to find her? Or is the distance of the mountain just an illusion and we've been running around in circles like a bunch of idiots?"

You have many good points InuYasha. But the only way to find out is to continue and see if anything sets off." Sango and InuYasha nodded in agreement. "But for now let's get some sleep and start early tomorrow morning. Okay?" He suggested as he pulled Sango closer to him.

"Alright, guess that's the plan." InuYasha put out the fire, then selected the closets tree and got comfortable in its branches. Miroku and Sango cuddled against the trunk of the same tree, with Kirara purring in Sango's lap. The threesome quickly fell asleep while InuYasha stayed awake.

He looked down at the sleeping couple as they cuddled closer to each other when a chilly wind blew. Because of his demon blood he did not loose body heat, but his heart still felt cold and empty. Like a part of it was taken away.

The wind blew, carrying the familiar scent of his mate tainted with the scent of roses. Kagome once told his that giving someone a rose was showing him or her that you loved him or her. But after this journey was over, he will never think the same about roses again. InuYasha soon fell asleep with thoughts of holding Kagome again in his arms once again cloud his mind.

The entire group was sleeping peacefully and soundly. So soundly no one noticed the mountain move 5 miles closer without a sound. Or the presents of a dark being watching over them.

. . .

"Aw, look they're all sleeping." Rose muttered to herself as she watched the group though the levitating crystal. "Tomorrow InuYasha, your head shall be mounted on my wall." She turned herself around to look at her thorn-covered walls covered in the heads of all her victims. Her favorite was the head of a beautiful women, she had very long, healthy black hair and natural beauty. She had fun killing that one. She didn't scream much, but put up quite a fight.

She was planning on giving the head to her sister as a gift, soon after she has found out from other demons that her sister had been murdered by that confounded half-demon InuYasha.

But soon she shall seek to complete her revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry it's short. But there is more on the way, I promice. Please review and let me know if there are any mistakes that I missed while editing. Love you all!<strong>

**  
><strong>


	21. Hear me

**I'M BACK! And I have 3 or more chapters coming your way. I know I have been pulling these disappearing acts but please forgive me. I'm in high school. I can't help it. So without further or do.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

"Finally!" Miroku exclaimed. Even though it was only a few hours, to the group it felt like days. They had finally made it to the foot of the mountain and were traveling up the path. When they first started traveling this morning they had a lot of energy, but as the journey continued they slowed down to a more moderate pace.

They were no more than a few miles up the path when Sango observed and shared aloud, "Everything that's suppose to be alive that I've seen so far is dead."

"You're right Sango." Miroku said as he took notice to it himself.

"Even the soil seems to have no life in it." InuYasha said as the gang continued walking.

The soil beneath InuYasha's bare feet was gray, dry, and has the texture of sand. Every tree and bush they had passed was dead or in the process of dying. They even saw a few skeletons of animals and demons.

Sango took notice to Kirara getting restless and noted the group about it, "Hey guys, Kirara's getting anxious."

"Yeah," InuYasha started, "we're so close now even I'm getting a bit twitchy. Boy when I get my claws on-huh?" Something flew by, as the wind grew stronger. _Could that have been . . .? It must've. _

More of them flew by, allowing the rest of the group to take notice to them. As they continued walking, more and more flew by as the wind picked up. Hundreds of white rose petals were swirling around them by now.

InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks as he looked up and stated, "We're here."

Up ahead was a large opening to a cave; on either side was a white rose bush with charcoal black branches. All the petals that were still blowing in their faces seemed to be coming from inside the cave.

"So what do we do now?" Sango asked.

"Ain't it obvious? We go in, kill the bastard, get Kagome, and get out." InuYasha said in a what-do-you-think tone of voice.

"What if it's a trap?" The monk asked.

"So what if it's a trap? This whole thing could've been a trap. But we can't stop now! Not when we're so close. We made it this far and I will **not** turn back until I have Kagome safely in my arms again." InuYasha ranted. "Now let's move!" He started walking but he didn't hear footsteps behind him. "You guys coming or what?" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder, but when he turned around, no one was there. "Guys? Miroku? Sango? Kirara~?" No one answered and the thick scent of roses blocked Inuyasha's senses.

"Inuyasha~" An eerie voice called out to him, the voice coming from inside the cave. "Inuyasha~" It called again.

"Inuyasha!" A voice screamed out but it was not the eerie voice he heard before, but it was the voice of Kagome.

"Kagome~!" Inuyasha ran straight into the darkness of the cave, not even noticing the wall of thorny branches block his only way out.

. . .

_How long had it been now? _Kagome was still sitting in the small room. Eating the same food. She had lost track of time hours ago, she was about to go stir crazy. And being pregnant and moody didn't help at all.

She decided to do the best she could and entertain herself. She grabbed the pillow off of the futon and held it close to her chest, as she lay face-up on the futon. After a few minutes she got bored again and started throwing the pillow up in the air only to catch it when it came back down. When she threw it once too high she was afraid it was going to hit the ceiling, but it didn't. Instead the pillow went through the ceiling and out of sight for two seconds before it came back down for her to catch.

_An illusion?_ Kagome stood up and threw the pillow again, the same thing happened. Kagome got an idea; she probably shouldn't be doing this in the pregnant condition she's in. But it's Kagome with hormones, and she is not thinking logically much.

Kagome remembered seeing it in movies from her time, so it was time to prove Hollywood fact from fiction. Kagome stripped the sheets from the futon along with the blanket and tied them together with a loop at the end. She threw the loop up through the ceiling and off to the side then pulled down to try to get the loop to hook onto something.

After about 10m minutes she finally got it to hook onto something, and she started to climb. _Thank goodness I was good at gym. But I hope doing this won't hurt Oki _**(AN: Sorry I shortened her to a nickname. So Okurimono is now known as Oki. Keep reading!) **_in any way._ She finally made it past the fake ceiling and over the edge. She got up and looked around, she was still in the cave but the walls were covered in thorns unlike the small room.

She looked back from where she climbed out of; it was like looking into a fish tank. The top had a water-like appearance, and then the inside was the enclosure itself. _So Rose has been watching over me this whole time? _She did a 360 but didn't see anyone. "Where is she?" She wondered out loud.

"Right here darling." Came a voice from behind Kagome, she spun around and there was Rose. _How'd she do that? I didn't even sense her, let alone smell her. _"How'd the animal get out of her cage?"

"Um . . . I-I . . . uh-" Kagome stammered. _Wait, why am I making up excuses? _"Because I figured out your stupid little trick!"

"But not all of them." Rose said calmly. Kagome's hands were suddenly bound behind her back and Rose was trying to force something over her mouth and nose.

"NO!" Kagome struggled with all of her strength but it still didn't seem like enough. Just when she thought it was hopeless, a relaxing scent washed through her as it overcame the scent of the roses. _Inuyasha! _Kagome struggled enough to get the cloth away from her mouth and nose in order to scream, "INUYASHA!" A sharp pain went through her head and everything around started becoming blurry. She could hear someone calling her in the distance, but before she could respond everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>PM me or review and tell me how I did. Please tell me if I made any mistakes. Thanks to all of you guys who stuck with me even though these disappearances! Love ya!<strong>

**Sincerely,**

**Anime-Manga-Freak-Forever-InuYasha  
><strong>


	22. Confessions Or Risks?

**Hey guys. I'm here again and I am present with another chapter for all of you. You are all amazing and I just thought I should let you guys know that. Now, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Her scent was getting stronger as Inuyasha went deeper into the cave. The scent of roses was strong, but he drive to see Kagome was stronger. Her scent and life force seemed like the only thing he could feel and smell.

He finally saw some light coming from up ahead. He entered a room with a glowing crystal sphere in the center, and a pit with a room-like area in it. The walls were all covered in the same black thorns as the rest of the cave.

Kagome smelled close by, but the room also smelled of death. Inuyasha turned around and cringed at the sight of the wall of heads. Kagome was so close but she was nowhere in sight. Inuyasha was very frustrated and took a rock and threw it at the wall in agitation. When he heard the sound it made when it made contact with the wall, he paused.

Instead of sounding like solid rock on rock and thorn. The rock sounded like it made contact with something hollow.

_Hollow? How can the wall be hollow? Unless . . . _

He started pushing on the far side of the wall, and after the use of some of his strength, it started to turn. (AN: Think of the turning bookcase in mystery movies and Young Frankenstein) Soon enough he turned it enough to allow him top get through. But as soon as he let go the wall swung in place and made a loud boom. The room as the same as the last minus the ditch and the wall of heads.

He only looked around the room for a few seconds before he spotted her. Kagome was up against a wall with her hands tied above her and a piece of cloth in her mouth to gag her.

"Kagome." He breathed.

. . .

_My head hurts so much. _Kagome had a lot of pain in her head from being knocked unconscious. Before Kagome woke up, she was dreaming of Inuyasha. She didn't bother to open her eyes, she was still drowsy.

_The only time I may even be to see and smell Inuyasha again is in my dreams. But at least he's safe._ Kagome picked up Inuyasha's scent close by. _Funny I must still be dreaming. _But the scent only got stronger. What made her fully awake was a loud boom that sounded in front of her. At this point Kagome started to panic.

_No! No he can't be here! He's gonna get killed! I have to wake up! Wake up!_

"Kagome." He whispered. Her ears twitched at the sound of her name being called by him. She slowly opened her eyes, and there he was. His silver hair shining in the glow of the crystal sphere, his bold fire-rat kimono, and his golden eyes staring back at her.

Tears started building up and falling from Kagome's eyes. And next thing she knew, she was full blown sobbing. Inuyasha made quick work of getting her untied. He held her close in his arms nuzzling her neck to take in her and Oki's scent.

Kagome should be yelling at him to run, to get away! But all she could feel when she saw Inuyasha was relief. After Kagome's sobbing slowed, she caught up to reality.

" . . . go." She muttered into him kimono.

"What?"

"You need to go." She whispered, her voice quivering from the pain of saying this.

"What? Why?" He pulled away from her so he could look at her. She just stared at the ground.

"Because-" She started.

"You just fell for my trap!" Another voice finished for her.

All of a sudden black, thorny branches were pulling the two half-demons apart. The thorns wrapped around Kagome's waist and neck, and pinned her hands above her head as she was held against the wall. Inuyasha was in the same position on the wall parallel to Kagome.

A ghostly figure stepped out from the crystal sphere and solidified to reveal Rose, standing before then and grinning.

"What an adorable reunion, so sorry I had to cut it short but I have other things to do. And more heads to collect." Inuyasha growled but Kagome looked away. She smelled of shame and self-loathing.

_Kagome,_ Inuyasha just stared as tears started dripping down Kagome's face. _Kagome you were trying to protect me._

"Oh Inuyasha what with the looks from you and your mate? A pout doesn't suit you well. And Kagome, tears don't make a women." Both Kagome and Inuyasha growled at Rose's comments. "Now we're getting somewhere. Oh how silly of me, Kagome why don't you introduce Inuyasha to me/" She said in a mockingly pleased voice.

"She calls herself Rose," Kagome started in a quiet voice, "She's the sister of Yura of the Hair."

"Okay~, so what do you want with us?" Inuyasha was still angry and confused.

"Not as much as the 'us' more like **you**." Rose said turning towards Inuyasha. "Because **you** are the one the killed my sister, so you must pay the price Inuyasha." A knife suddenly appeared in her as she brought it back and readied to strike.

"Wait! If you kill me, do you promise to release Kagome and let her live?" Inuyasha negotiated.  
>"I will." Rose agreed to the condition.<p>

"Fine then, do what you want." Inuyasha closed his eyes as Rose brought the knife back again, then flung it forward with much force.

"STOP!" The blade stopped an inch short from Inuyasha's chest. Both Inuyasha and Rose looked back at Kagome with shock written on their faces. "Please stop." Kagome choked out. Silent tears were still streaming down her face. "He didn't kill Yura!"

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Shut up." Rose demanded as she held the blade to Inuyasha's neck. "If he didn't do it then who did wench?"

"It was I! I'm the one that destroyed the comb that kept Yura alive! It was I! So please let Inuyasha go! Let him live!" Kagome was sobbing once again.

Rose moved away from Inuyasha and started towards Kagome, blade still in hand.

Inuyasha struggled against his restraints. "Kagome stop! Idiot, my life is worth less than yours! You're with pup! Don't be stupid! Think about Okurimono! Think about what's best for her! Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as Rose continued to advance on her, but Kagome wasn't listening.

_Oki I need your help. We won't survive this until we find out what Rose's weakness is._

_I'm here mom, _a little voice said inside her head, _and I already know what it is. Try to do this unnoticed but look up towards the center of the cave._

Kagome did so without anyone noticing as Rose continued to advance slowly and Inuyasha continued to scream and yell. On the ceiling among the black branches and white roses, lay a single red rose.

_A red rose?_

_Yes, she keeps her soul trapped in there, if you can keep Rose busy, I can help dad and destroy that thing._

Kagome looked across the way to Inuyasha's panicked face and took notice that something under his kimono was glowing. It was the crystals.

_Okurimono, go tell your father before he jumps to conclusions. And when I verbally give the signal, go._

_You got it mom._

Inuyasha was now looking at Kagome strangely; Rose was advancing at a seemingly slow pace. And Kagome had started putting on a face as though she were concentrating on something.

_Dad! _

Oki's voice resonated through Inuyasha's head.

_Kiddo what are you doing here?_

_No time to explain, mom and I have a plan but we only get one shot._

_Fine, what's up?_

_Above you in the patch of white roses, there is a red rose at the center of them. That's what's preserving Rose's life._

_Just like Yura and the comb!_

_Exactly! When mom gives the signal, I'm going to give you a surge of power to break out of these restraints. After that, we don't have much time until Rose notices you've gotten loose. You need to jump up there and slice the rose with your claws before Rose can make a move._

Inuyasha looked up and met Kagome's eyes, and nodded his head in understanding. He gave slight smirk as Rose took the final step and was standing face-to-face with Kagome. Now they all held their breath and waited.

Everyone's muscles were tense in anticipation. Mouths dry from nervousness, but eyes filled with adrenaline from the thrill of it all.

Rose held the blade in both hands and started bringing it up above her head.

_Kagome!_

_Mom! We must do it now, you're gonna get killed!_

_No wait for the signal! _Kagome yelled in her head at both of them.

And as the blade started its path downwards towards her, Kagome shouted, "NOW!" as everything sprung into action.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Review! Review!<strong>

**Please for me?**

**And feel free to PM about any mistakes I made.**

**I would be honored if you guys help me with the summary. So I'm gonna hold a little contest.**

**The one who writes the best summary will have their's published as the summary with the credit given to them. And they will get to read the chapters before they get published anywhere.**

**The deadline is March 15, 2012.**

**Good Luck to all!**


	23. To The Demise

**Hey hey hey! You guys are really lucky that I have a light workload this week. This is the action chapter that took me forever to write. I am sad to announce that no one entered anything for the contest *sob sob *. So please enjoy the chapter and please review.**

**_Anything written in italics are thoughts of the characters._**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Several things happened at once, and in what was almost slow motion.

As soon as Kagome yelled the signal, Inuyasha started glowing. And not two milliseconds afterwards the restraints around him had broken away and he was taking a running start. It took Rose less than that to realize what was happening and pulled the dagger back that was at first aimed at Kagome. Rose realized he escaped but was still oblivious to what his target was. As Inuyasha jumped to the ceiling, it was then that Rose finally figured it out.

She acted quickly, very quickly. Rose darts were suddenly in her hands; the points glowing a sickening green. She threw them with lightning speed but no precision. For they all missed. She still had one dart left in her hand and had no time to conjure up more. Just as Inuyasha's claws started at the red rose, the final dart flew with Inuyasha's beating heart as its target.

Then, it was all over. As the shredded petals of the red rose floated to the ground, Rose screamed in agony and bloody murder. Inuyasha fell to the floor with a thud as Rose, and all of the thorns and roses eroded away to reveal bare cave walls. However, the glowing sphere still remained and rolled on the ground, creating light.

As Kagome's restraints finally disintegrated. She ran straight to Inuyasha. She was worried, he was unconscious. She turned him over and started looking for puncture wounds. She was scared that the poison dart rose had punctured him, but she could not find the wound. At this point she panicked a little.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! INUYASHA! Good god wake up! Please!" She pleaded as tears ran down her face.

"He's fine mom. He's gonna be alright." Kagome looked up to see a projection of Oki coming from one of the crystals around Inuyasha's neck. "He's just sleeping. See?" She pointed at his chest that was slowly rising and falling in deep sleep.

"What? But I was sure he was unconscious."

"No, I gave him a big power burst that probably left him drained. He'll be fine. He just needs rest, and so do you mom."

"Alright." Kagome looked down at her sleeping husband, and removed her crystal and placed it around her neck. It felt so right to have it back in place.

"Inuyasha~! Kagome~!" Someone was calling them and it sounded just like Miroku.

"IN HERE!" She responded.

"Kagome?" Came Shippou's little voice from behind one of the walls.

"Shippou!"

"Hold on Kagome, and stay away from the wall." She was confused at first but then she heard the sizzling of a fuse. Causing her to back her and a sleeping Inuyasha further away from the wall. Ten seconds later an explosion went off, leaving a gaping hole in the cave wall in its stead. Once the smoke cleared, there stood Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara.

"Kagome!" Shippou jumped off of his perch on Miroku's shoulder and ran to Kagome who happily granted him in a warm hug. "Who's that?" Shippou asked referring to the glowing figure of Oki who was still standing next to Kagome.

"Oh, everyone this is Okurimono. She's my-" Kagome started.

"Ah, so this is the famous Oki." Miroku awed.

"The same one that Inuyasha hasn't stopped bragging about for the past couple months." Sango finished for him. Her comment making Oki's cheeks tint pink, which made everyone chuckle and smile.

"That's defiantly your daughter Kagome, I recognize those eyes anywhere." Miroku complimented.

"No doubt about it." Sango agreed.

"Totally" Shippou chimed in.

"And you can't forget the ears." Kagome added as she started rubbing Inuyasha's ears. Everyone was chuckling, and then everything went silent as Inuyasha started purring and leaning into Kagome's touch. Sango and Miroku burst out laughing, they have never heard Inuyasha purr before. Shippou on the other hand, did not laugh. He purrs like that as well if someone strokes his tail in a certain manner.

"Shall we go? It's a few days journey back home, and night will be falling in less than a few hours time." Miroku mentioned while catching his breath and wiping away his tears.

"'Home' that sounds like the most heavenly thing I have ever heard in this universe." Kagome sighed.

"I should be going now. It was great to meet you all." Oki waved good-bye as her image disappeared. Everyone waved good-bye to her, then Kirara transformed so they could load a still sleeping Inuyasha onto her back.

"Kagome shouldn't you ride with Inuyasha? You shouldn't be straining yourself this late into the pregnancy." Sango said with her voice full of worry.

"A mile or two won't harm anyone, will it?" Kagome insisted.

"Fine but only a couple. But make sure you stop running before Inuyasha wakes up. Or else we'll all be needing to ask Kirara for a ride." Miroku said while eying the sleeping hanyou on Kirara's back.

"I will." Kagome said, then the group took off and started their journey back home.

It had been just like the slayer and monk said. They only traveled for a couple hours before they stopped to make camp. Kagome ran for the first half an hour then rode with Inuyasha for the rest.

They camped next to a river under a ring of trees. A fire was quickly made with fish already being cooked on sticks. As everyone ate, a couple extra were saved for Inuyasha who was still sleeping with his head on Kagome's lap. The dinner was peaceful, with a little bit of small chatter. Eventually everyone grew drowsy and fell asleep. Kagome was leaning against the tree with Inuyasha's head in her lap, Sango and Miroku were asleep together on the mat with Kirara, and Shippou was curled up into a ball close to the fire. For once in the past week, everyone slept peacefully.

. . .

_Ug, where am I? My eyes are so heavy. I smell Kagome; she's really close by. I need to open my eyes and make sure she's okay._

_Kagome . . ._

_Kagome . . ._

_"_Kagome!"

Inuyasha sat bolt upright, he was drenched in sweat and was panting. He looked around frantically at the unfamiliar surroundings trying to figure out where he was. His ears twitched as someone behind him moaned.

"Mm . . .Inu . . .yasha?" Inuyasha turned to see Kagome smiling at him with a gentle smile and half-lidded eyes. "So you're finally awake." Kagome said through a yawn.

"Yeah, you okay? What happened after I passed out?"

"Nothing much. Rose disintegrated; you passed out; the Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou showed up; then we started our way home and here we are." Kagome finished by motioning around her referring to the campsite.

"How long was I out?" Inuyasha asked worryingly.

"Not too long, only a handful of hours." Kagome said with a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks. How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked while caressing Kagome's cheek with the back of his hand. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned into his familiar touch.

_It's only been a week, but it feels like years since I've felt his gentle touch._

While still gently touching her cheek, Inuyasha leaned in and allowed his lips to connect with hers. They both let their lips linger before pulling apart a few seconds later.

Kagome opened her hazel eyes and looked into his golden ones. He took one of her hands into his own and kissed her fingers one by one. He paused and looked up at her from under his bangs.

"I really missed you Kagome." He said as he efficiently nuzzled her hand with his nose.

Kagome took her other hand to brush away his hangs so she could see him more clearly before cupping his face and whispering, "Me too, Inuyasha. Me too."

They both fell asleep cuddled close with Kagome's head leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder, and Inuyasha's head on top of hers. The rest of the group finally closed the one eye they all had open.

Even after the wedding, Inuyasha wasn't too happy about displaying emotions in public. And seeing them share a moment like that was a real treat. But the show was over, so they all went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>


	24. Homecoming

**I'm back! And summer is almost here! Which means more time to finish typing up the final chapters of the story. And I will announce it now that there will be a sequel to this story but that means I may need you (the readers)'s help in making some decisions. Now that's enough, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

The group had been traveling for two days already; they just flew by as they grew closer and closer to their home village. It was a beautiful day, and they were walking at a slow pace with no need to rush. They could have easily flown, but it would not be as pleasurable. But for now, Kagome was riding on the back of Kirara due to her swollen ankles. Inuyasha was walking next to her and holding her hand.

"How are ya feeling?" He asked as he used his thumb to rub the back of her hand.

"Bloated." She chuckled as she rubbed her round stomach. Inuyasha smiled at her until her directed his eyes to the road ahead. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were walking behind the hanyou couple and observing them.

"Look at them being all 'stick-together-like-glue'." Shippou said.

"Yeah~" Sango and Miroku sighed together.

"Why aren't we like that Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Because we don't want any more kids!" Everyone yelled together. Miroku made a pouty face at his wife.

Sango made the mistake of looking over at him and getting caught by his eyes. "Now Miroku, don't look at me like that. Seriously Miroku what are you begging for?"

"You know what I want Sango." Miroku said in a whiney voice similar to, if not more childish, than the voice of one of his own children.

"Know I don't, and I don't think I wanna know." Sango said in an uneasy voice as she tried to move away. But alas, the attempts were in vain as Miroku snaked his arms around her waste to forbid her escape.

"Come on Sango, why can't we be as in-love as we were a couple of year ago?"

"We still are!" Sango said with a blush on her face, "Only now you don't touch me without my permission-most of the time- and we have 5 kids to take care of."

"So you still love me?" Miroku whimpered.

"Of course I do. I've just been distracted is all. I mean we're just on out way back from rescuing Kagome. We have a lot to do when we get home, and it's been slipping my mind. And take no offence to it but the last thing I want is another kid." Sango finally finished with a sigh.

"I understand Sango." Miroku said with a forgiving voice and eyes, but he did not remove his arm from around her waste. As they continued walking, Sango laid her head on Miroku's shoulder and left it there.

Inuyasha looked back at the other married couple then let his eyes drift towards Kagome's. She met his eyes half way, smiled at him, then let her gaze wander off towards the setting sun. Giving everything around them an orange-ish-golden tint.

_How long has it been since I came to this era? Not to stay permanently, but since that spring day that was so long ago._

Kagome used her hand that Inuyasha wasn't holding and started counting on her fingers.

Inuyasha looked over at her. She had an expression showing she was thinking hard about something, as her fingers move up and down as she was keeping track.

_What in the world is that girl thinking so hard about?_

_Then the highschool . . . plus the few months of the pregnancy . . ._

"I got it!" She verbally exclaimed, making everyone jump.

"'You got' what Kagome?" Shippou innocently asked. (AN: I finally got my Trix! Jk lol. On with the story! : P )

"About a month after Oki is due will be the 5 year anniversary since I first arrived in this era and met Inuyasha." She said proudly. Everyone had partially shocked faces.

"Wow." Inuyasha breathed.

"Yeah" Miroku sighed.

"Has it really been that long?" Shippou wondered.

"It sure has" Sango answered.

"Doesn't feel that long ago, does it?" Kagome asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"It feels like just last week Kagome broke the spell on me and the rest of you followed."

"The comment you made Inuyasha when you realized I wasn't Kikyo still ticks me off slightly." Kagome chided.

"Which one?" Shippou joked, but earned himself a large lump on the head.

"Oh right, at the time we hadn't met you yet." Kagome recalled. "Okay, here's what happened . . . "

Flashback

(This is a direct quote from Episode 1 and chapter 2 or 3 from the manga)

"You're pathetic Kikyo." Inuyasha scoffed.

"I'm not Kikyo! Look I'm telling you, I'm not her! Whoever **her** is." Kagome snapped.

"And I'm saying you got to be her. Cause if you're not then there's no way that you could smell so-" he sniffed her again, "You're not her." He figured out. He paled at the realization.

"I know. My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me."

"You're right." He turned his head away, "Kikyo was cuter. Much cuter."

End Flashback

"You really said that?" Sango asked Inuyasha in disbelief.

"I didn't know her then!" Inuyasha countered. He turned his head away.

"Happy he straightened out. He had bad taste in judgment back then." Miroku sighed.

"So now everyone is taking a hit at me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Geez Inuyasha you're being more emotional that Kagome. No offence!" Sango finished quickly.

"None taken." Kagome shrugged.

"You met 5 years ago and it took you a good 3-4 years for you two to finally confess your feelings." Shippou pointed out.

'No! Two, it took two years. But then we had to whole 'well closed up' issue" Inuyasha countered.

"Now you're just making up excuses." Miroku said.

"Hey guys." Everyone looked up from their bickering to look at Kagome. "We're home." Everyone followed her finger to where she was pointing, and gave a big sigh of relief.

There up ahead was the village. The villagers were going about their normal lives. In front of Sango and Miroku's house, Rin was herding all the kids into the hut for supper. She looked up from cooing at one of the twins in her arms. Her smile grew wider as she saw the group approaching. She made the mistake of yelling, "Welcome home!" thus waking up the child she worked so hard to finally fall asleep. "You just missed Sesshomaru and Kaede." She yelled over the crying child.

Sango walked over to Rin and said, "Here let me see her." Rin handed the baby girl over to her. "Where's her brother."

"He fell asleep in Shesshomaru's arms earlier. He's sleeping in the crib." Rin smiled at the memory.

Kagome was staring at Inuyasha with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Inuyasha questioned when he noticed his wife's stare.

"Nothing, I was just waiting for you to either start laughing or make a cruel and snide comment." Kagome said as she shrugged.

"Yes we do hate each other, but not as much." He stood on his toes to reach Kagome's sensitive ears from her perch on top of Kirara, "He started becoming a total softy ever since Rin started following him. He doesn't even treat his **mother** that nicely." He snickered.

"You thinks he's going to mate her once she becomes of age?" Kagome whispered back.

"I think so. He always gives her new kimonos just to keep his scent on her. He has to wait until he's at least sixteen or so. And four or five years isn't very long for a demon. But this is Sesshomaru we're talking about so we never know."

"You're right."

"We never speak if this conversation in front of Fluffy, agreed?" Inuyasha asked.

"Got it." Kagome agreed with the notion. Kagome didn't like the thought of Sesshomaru coming after her with poison claws flexed and red eyes glowing. Just the thought made shivers run up and down her spine.

Inuyasha noticed this. "You cold?" He used his hands, mindful of the claws, and rubbed her arms up and down to try to create friction and heat.

"No, not really." He kept rubbing her arms while trying to think of a reason she would shiver. As he came upon a conclusion his hands paused.

"You were picturing a pissed of Fluffy, weren't you?" He asked with an amused grin on his face.

"Yeah," she admitted. "Just picturing it gives me goose bumps." She laughed a little at her own confession.

Finally, the wailing child quieted down and fell asleep.

"Alright. Kagome, Kirara will give you a ride home. Kirara, once you've done that you come straight home." Sango instructed.

Kirara growled to show she understood, then took off towards the hanyous' hut with Inuyasha leading the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Do I really have to say it at this point?<strong>

**/  
><strong>

**\  
><strong>

**/  
><strong>

**\  
><strong>

**/  
><strong>

**\  
><strong>

**\|/  
><strong>

**v  
><strong>


	25. A New Kind Of Talk

**Hey everyone, it's me! This is the second to last chapter of the story. I'm having finals all this week so I have some free time when I'm not studying. I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I hope you like it and review to tell me what you think.**

Chapter 25

_A month._

_A whole month._

_I can't believe it's been a month already._

_It's been a whole month since I had that run-in with Rose. And it's been a month since my brave, strong, and handsome hero/husband came to save me along with the help of our friends. But only a little has changed. But for me, it's not for the best._

_Last month I couldn't strain myself, this month I'm not allowed to even lift a finger unless someone is helping me. That includes going to the bathroom much to my embarrassment._

"That's enough!" Kagome screamed. Everyone paused what they were doing.

Inuyasha and Miroku had been cleaning the organizing everything for when Oki arrives, Sango and the kids were making a blanket, Kaede was making lunch and even little Shippou was dusting in the hard to reach places.

"Look, I appreciate you all doing this for me, but I'm the one having this kid and I can't sit back and do nothing anymore!" Everyone was looking at her dumb-founded. "Now, I'm going to the river and I'm going to take a **walk** by **myself**!"

"Kagome, are you sure you don't-" Inuyasha stammered.

"I'm fine!" She interrupted as she attempted to get up from her spot on the floor.

"Do you want help?" Inuyasha asked unsurely.

"No." After two more minutes of trying to get up, she gave in. "Yes." She sighed.

Inuyasha smiled as he held out his hand, which she took. He helped her to her feet and didn't let go of her hand until she was steady on her feet. Then she waddled to the door.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called before Kagome stepped outside. She looked over her shoulder.

"Hm?"

"If you need me, use your crystal. Or scream." He mumbled.

Kagome just smiled at him. "I know. Love you." She waved and left.

"Love you too." He said after her, knowing full well her sensitive hanyou hears heard him.

Once the sound of Kagome's footsteps faded, everyone released a breath no one knew they were all holding.

"Finally, the hormonal witch is gone." Miroku praised. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Sango, since Kagome is about to pop, should I give him the talk?" Miroku asked his wife.

"I think it's time." Sango confirmed.

"Inuyasha," Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, while Sango and Kaede cleared the hut of all little ears. "it's time we had the talk."

"Did you hit your head monk?" Inuyasha questioned.

"No, I did not. I am going to be a good friend and give you the talk."

"I hate to break it to you monk but; one, Kagome is already pregnant, and two, I got that talk a **long** time ago . . ."

"Not that one Inuyasha. We're going to have the talk about . . . labor."

"Labor?"

"Labor. What to expect when women are in labor."

"Oh."

"Finally, you understand a little."

"Okay, what is it that I need to know?"

"The most important thing you need to remember is that giving birth is one of the most painful things a women goes through in life."

"One of them?"

"Well yeah, they have to endure a monthly cycle, they-"

"Don't you dare go any further than that you perverted monk. I've been scarred enough by you over the years." Inuyasha cut off.

"Well mainly the only thing I truly have to warn you about is the screaming, Kagome will be yelling and screaming at the top of her lungs. Be warned now, she will yell things she doesn't mean."

"Like what?"

Sango's favorite line during the first and second pregnancy was 'I'll never let you touch me again you stupid monk!' But it's different for everyone."

Inuyasha swallowed a large lump he was not aware was stuck in his throat.

"You okay Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I think it's just finally dawning on me that I'm gonna be a father." Inuyasha sighed.

"Don't worry, you have many lifetimes to treasure that feeling. But for now, enjoy the freedom from changing dirty diapers and babysitting."

"I already have to do that for you and your kids you idiot." Inuyasha countered.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Miroku said with a fake innocence. "Well that's all there is to it. I just gave you 'The Talk'. Now you can put it to use."

"What do you mean?"

Wait for it. Three . . . two . . . one." As if on Miroku's cue, a scream resonated through the hut.

"Shit. KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he began his sprint towards the river.

**REVIEW!**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\|/**

**v**


	26. The First Of Many Happy Endings

**OMG LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! *****excitement and tears***

**I'm still thinking if I should do a sequel to this story. But I will not do it unless you all want me to. There will be a poll on my profile so vote on that or just send me a message or review to vote.**

**So what you've all been waiting for, *drum rolls ***

**THE FINAL CHAPTER OF The Passing Of Love Through Time**

**By Strawberry-Yaoi Fangirl!**

Chapter 26

*/Down at the River/*

"Finally!" Yelled into the forest. She finally gained some distance between her and the now claustrophobic hut.

_I can't believe they let me go free. I expected them to all put up a fight. Especially Inuyasha. I though he was going to be the toughest to convince._

"Well, now that I'm free, what should I do?" Kagome pondered for a minute before coming up with the conclusion of just taking her shoes off and dipping her feet.

She sits down on the edge of the bank with only a little bit of difficulty. She proceeds to take her slips and slowly sinks her feet into the cool water of the river.

_Ah, this feels so nice! And the smells and breeze are just out of this Era! __**(LOL see what I did there *wink *wink)**_

Kagome leaned back and rested the heels of her hands in the soft grass behind her as the warm breeze went through her new hip length hair. She stayed that way before she felt a sharp pain coming from her abdomen.

"Ow! Geez, something upset Oki, maybe I should go back-" Another wave of pain shot through as a weird scent filled the air now. "Okay I think it's really time to go." She got up and froze when she noticed a puddle where she was once sitting. "My water broke!" she gasped.

_Okay, okay, don't panic! The worst thing I could possibly do is panic! I'll just walk back to-. On second thought, maybe I should just use the crystal since these contractions are getting worse and fast. And I'm pretty sure they're not supposed to be this close together._

Kagome tapped and flicked on the crystal but no matter what she did, the crystal would not start to glow and come to life.

_What's going on! Why isn't this working? Is something wrong with Oki?_

Frantic question after frantic question popped into Kagome's head. But Kagome was brought to her knees, as the most painful contraction yet shot through her abdomen and let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Oh shit that hurts!" Kagome cursed.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

In the distance, she heard people calling her name over and over and the wind carrying the scent of Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Here!" She yelled, hopefully giving away her location. "I'm h-" she tried to yell again but another contraction cut her off.

"Kagome!" In was Inuyasha's voice that called her name this time, and it sounded a lot closer. And not a minute later, Inuyasha came bounding out of the bushes at top speed with Miroku not far behind.

_Thank goodness._ Kagome sighed to herself.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed when he noticed Kagome's position on the ground.

"Inuyasha, Kagome's water broke. I'm going to run back to the hut and get prepared. Once the next contraction passes, carry her gently back to the hut bridal style. And the most important thing is to keep her calm." Miroku gave the instructions then ran off in the direction of the hut.

Inuyasha offered his hand and Kagome happily took it and squeezed it with all her might as the next contraction hit full force.

_Shit, she must be in a lot of pain. I can feel her breaking my hand._

Finally, after what seemed life hours but only minutes, the contraction passed. Inuyasha took the chance to pick Kagome up bridal style as instructed, and proceeded to run as smoothly as possible and quickly as he could back to the hut.

When he got there, everyone was outside eagerly awaiting their arrival.

"Is everything ready Kaede?" He asked the old miko.

"Aye. Just bring her inside and we shall get started." Kaede and Sango lead him inside and instructed for him to lay Kagome down on the futon. "Now here is the part ye will not like Inuyasha."

"What?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave Inuyasha. It's important for us so we can do this without trouble." Sango explained.

"Oh hell no! There is no way I'm leaving her!" Inuyasha countered. Kagome moaned and whimpered as another contraction racked through her body.

"Please Inuyasha, do it for Kagome. And for the safety of Oki." Sango pleaded.

And with a sigh, Inuyasha gave a reassuring kiss on the forehead and walked out of the hut and waited with the rest while Sango and Kaede got down to business.

*/*\\\*

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours.

Later on, Inuyasha realized what Miroku was talking about. From inside they could hear the rounds of "Sit!"s and "Inuyasha you did this to me!"s but Kagome's favorite one was "Once this kid comes out I'm gonna chew off both your ears and your balls!" But just as the last minutes of daylight started to fade, the sound of a baby's cry came from inside the hut. A few minutes later, Sango stepped out of the hut and beckoned Inuyasha inside.

Inuyasha walked in on a sight to behold. Sango and Kaede were just finishing with the clean from the birth. Kagome was sitting up in the futon with a tired but overjoyed expression on her face, and a cloth bound bundle in her arms that was making soft cooing noises.

Kagome looked up from the bundle and their eyes met. She balanced the bundle in one arm while she beckons Inuyasha over with her other. All while not breaking eye contact. He slowly sat down next to her and finally broke eye contact as he looked down at the bundle; she was everything he dreamed of.

And as if she read his mind, Kagome spoke, "She's everything you imagined and more isn't she?" She tilted her head so it was leaning against Inuyasha's shoulder as they continued to stare.

"Yeah," be breathed as the half demon couple looked down at their daughter as she continued to coo and stare at them with familiar, warm, brown eyes. Inuyasha gently used his clawed finger to rub her soft little cheek. "Welcome to the world our little Okurimono."

"The newborn giggled when she heard her name, "She sure is active for a newborn." Inuyasha mentioned.

"I noticed that too." Kagome mumbled against Inuyasha's shoulder. The birth left her worn out and tired.

Oki's giggling stopped short as she brought her attention to something that was tucked under the blanket. When the tiny hand finally pulled it from under the blanket, both Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at the familiar trinket. A crystal the same as their own strung on a white ribbon glowed perfectly in her tiny hands as she played with it.

And this time when she giggled, everyone's crystals turned a happy light pink, as the family shared its first of many precious moments to come.

THE END

Unless you want otherwise.

**I will confess right now that I cried when I was writing this. All the kids in my class were looking at me funny and my friends understood when I told them "FF".**

**So please review now I what you thought of this chapter and the entire story and thank you to so many of you for being so supportive!**

**Love,**

**Strawberry-Yaoi Fangirl**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\|/**

**v**


	27. BIG ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hey people, where have you been?**

**I've been working my butt off to get you guys the first few chapters of the sequel to _The Passing Of Love Through Time_ but the problem is NO ONE HAS READ IT OR REVIEWED IT YET!  
><strong>

**Please people, I worked all summer on the first chapter just for you guys as my followers and all those amazing people who put me on their alerts list and Favorites list.  
><strong>

**CHECK OUT THE STORY NOW!  
><strong>

**IT'S ON MY PROFILE!  
><strong>

**Its called _The Gift Of Love_  
><strong>

**Read it and tell me what you think!  
><strong>

**Hurry before I decide not to write any more of the story and just continue writing Yaoi fanfiction.  
><strong>

**READ AND REVIEW!  
><strong>


End file.
